The Supernatural Adventure of a Lifetime
by pikachufanno9
Summary: This fanfic is a sequel to and takes place 1 year after the events of AAML Halloween by IsolatedSystem and South Park: The Stick of Truth. The 4th-graders of South Park, with help from the spirits of Ash, Misty, and his Pikachu, must stop Scott Tenorman's evil plan. Will feature characters from several other TV shows and movies as well.
1. The Visions

**Well, the other day I read a fanfic called **_**AAML Halloween**_** by IsloatedSystem, and I thought it was really good. And I also thought, Ash, Misty and Pikachu helping the kids of **_**South Park**_** save the world from beyond the grave would make a great story. So, this story will take place 1 year after the events of both that fanfic and the game **_**South Park: The Stick of Truth**_**. Because the original fanfic had a low rating, I will have the content in this one toned down from **_**The Stick of Truth**_**.**

**I do not own Pokemon or South Park**

_(Poketta, morning, August 23, 2014)_

It was morning in the land of Poketta, the only country in the world where you can find Pokemon. It is divided into the states of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos as well as Orre and the Orange Islands.

A TV station in Viridian City was airing a newscast about the one-year anniversary of when Poketta lost two of its most distinguished residents, and a Pokemon who belonged to one of them. The news anchor was wearing a green tuxedo as he reported.

"It has been one year since Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, and Ash's Pikachu left this Earth. The two humans had been turned into vampires and lost the will to live when the Pikachu was murdered, and Ash and Misty dissolved after being exposed to sunlight.

They are all in a better place, but they are still missed, one year later. A scholarship fund has been set up in their names. They have been memorialized in many other ways too. Buildings have been named after them, and songs have been written in memory of them."

The day of their deaths was made an official holiday. Schools and many businesses were closed. Flowers were placed at their graves. Little did everyone know, they were coming back to help save the world from beyond the grave.

_(South Park, Colorado, morning, August 23, 2014)_

It was also the one-year anniversary of the events surrounding the Stick of Truth. All Hell broke loose upon the existence of the Stick of Truth being revealed. Literally everyone was after it. Elves, the government, Nazi zombies, you name it. When a kid named Douchebag broke wind on Kenny's balls, the Nazi zombie virus was eradicated, and the Stick of Truth was thrown into Stark's Pond.

Cartman was at his house, in his room, looking up information on the internet, when his best friends Stan, Kyle and Kenny entered the room. "Cartman, what are you looking up?" Kyle asked. Cartman showed his friends a Wikipedia article about a major media company.

"Apparently there is this company called Viacom," said Cartman, "and they own a network called Comedy Central, and that channel airs a show called _South Park_." Kyle said, "_South Park? That's the show we're characters on!_"

Cartman said, "so that means the rights to our lives are owned by Viacom. You know, we have never watched _South Park_. Why don't we watch an episode of it?" The four boys decided to watch the first episode of the series, and were shocked at how they looked and acted in 1997.

"Wow, I can't believe what I am seeing," Stan said. "This is what we looked like in 1997? God we looked stupid!"

As they watched more and more episodes of _South Park_, the boys saw how the show evolved. "I cannot believe how I used to die all the time!" Kenny said. "I even cannot believe I was absent for nearly an entire season!"

When they got to the episode where Stan took a sh*t in the urinal at South Park Elementary, Stan began to say, "wow, I actually did that? I thought this was something Cartman would do."

Cartman said, "oh shut up Stan". Kyle then said, "you know, we are now aware that our lives have been made into a successful TV show. If the rest of South Park knew this, there would be so much chaos. We must keep this between the four of us."

Stan, Cartman and Kenny all agreed. Just as they were starting to take a break from watching _South Park_, a visitor arrived at Cartman's house. The boys went to the door, and saw a talking Pikachu wearing a Kippah and with eyes similar to the late Ash Ketchum.

"Big brother Kyle! Nice to see you!" the Pikachu said. "Pika! Nice to see you too" Kyle said. "Even Pikachu are becoming Jews? Wow this world is falling apart!" Cartman said, in his usual Jew-bashing way. Pika said, "you're one to talk, fat boy!" Cartman said, "don't call me fat I'm big-boned!"

Kyle told Pika and Cartman to stop. Pika began to speak, "well, I'm here because today is the one-year anniversary of the day I lost my good friends Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower, as well as Ash's Pikachu, who I actually came from the same litter as when I was born.

As you may know, I am not a normal Pikachu. Team Rocket captured me one day, and performed experiments on me, in which I was given human-like abilities. As time went on, the experiments became more and more destructive. It became clear what I needed to do.

One night, I decided to escape. I helped a few others escape too, after which we all touched and went our separate ways. I'm just kidding, we didn't touch, it was a song reference." Stan said, "I know that song, it's by Journey." Pika said, "please don't interrupt. When Team Rocket found out, they decided to find me and kill me, and the others that escaped.

As far as I know, the others are still alive, and on the run, going around the world helping others in need, just like I am. Of course, I first decided to settle here in South Park. I decided to go to the first house I saw, which turned out to be yours Kyle. Your family took me in, and I learned all about the Jewish faith.

On the same day I converted to Judaism, I was adopted by the Broflovskis and was officially christened Pika. I mingled with the residents of this fine town for a while, but when I heard Team Rocket possibly might have made it here, I decided to become a Richard Kimble-like character and travel around the world helping others in need. In the process I returned to Kanto and reunited with one of my brothers, who happened to be owned by a fine boy named Ash Ketchum. He had a girlfriend, a beautiful redhead named Misty Waterflower."

Cartman reacted to the news that Misty was a redhead in his bigot ways. "You became friends with a f***ing ginger?"

Pika was exasperated, "Cartman, not all redheads are gingers. And you gotta stop being hateful towards certain groups. Do you realize you are part-ginger yourself? Remember that you are half-brother to Scott Tenorman, as you both have the same father, Jack Tenorman, who I remind you, you murdered along with his wife, and made them in to chili which you made Scott eat. And in killing Jack Tenorman, you caused several of his Denver Broncos teammates to commit suicide because of depression caused by Jack's death. How can you live with yourself knowing you brought on several suicides?"

Cartman said, "I really don't give a fu- er, damn. Now please continue with your story." Pika obliged, "I became close friends with them, and I occasionally returned to hang out with them as I traveled the world, just like I occasionally return to South Park. And by the way, Chinpokomon completely sucks, it is a even worse rip-off of Pokemon than Digimon. I learned one day that Misty had been bitten by the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni, who was revealed to be a vampire. She became one herself, and began to kill people.

She became a recluse, and after Ash visited her one day, he was followed by Giovanni and his thugs, and after a huge battle, Giovanni was killed, but so was my brother. Misty bit Ash, then both exposed themselves to sunlight, and they too died.

This past year has been really hard on me, but I still help people. With Ash, Misty and my favorite biological brother gone, the Broflovskis and you other three boys are the closest people to me that I have left. And I always cannot stay here very long when I visit, because I do not want to endanger any of you."

Kyle said, "I know how you feel little bro. For several years, Kenny seemed to die once every week, but one time, he died and did not come back for a year. I read online that I was supposed to be dead for a year, but Kenny was chosen instead because he, not me, was the one dying all the time."

Pika began to speak again, "oh by the way, Hitler was a f*bleep*ing piece of sh*bleep*. I'm glad he is dead. I bet you he is in a relationship with Satan like Saddam Hussein once was."

Stan said, "Satan and Saddam were in a homosexual relationship? For real?" Pika said, "yes". Kyle said, "and of course Pika, that story you just told, I've heard part of it several times. Because we always talk about it every time you return to South Park."

Pika said, "but your friends have never heard my story before. I thought they should know. I wanted them to know where I came from. To understand who I am. And of course, Giovanni's death did not spell the end of Team Rocket. The new head of Team Rocket is, Cartman, you are not going to believe this...the new leader of Team Rocket, is Scott Tenorman."

Cartman said, "what?! I knew Scott Tenorman was evil, but I didn't think he was _that_ evil!" Pika said, "yes, I hate Scott now too. But it doesn't make me hate redheads as a result. Misty was a really nice one. Anyway, Team Rocket still intends to find me and kill me."

Kyle began to speak again, "you know Pika, this year marks an anniversary of a significant event here in South Park. Last year, everyone went on this quest to find something called the Stick of Truth. All Hell literally broke loose, people died, buildings were destroyed, but in the end, it was best to throw the Stick of Truth into Stark's Pond."

Pika said, "wow, I have missed a lot." Kyle replied with "yeah, all kinds of crazy stuff happens here in South Park. _They_ *Kyle points up at the sky* are in charge of everything that goes on here. They even killed Kenny so many times, those bastards!"

Cartman said, "remember when a rat launched a website that posted all sorts of embarrassing information about the students of my school?"

Pika said, "well, I'm gonna go back to me and Kyle's house, I need to catch up with my adoptive parents and little brother." Pika left Cartman's house and went back home. Meanwhile, the boys went back to watching more episodes of _South Park_.

After a while, they decided to break from watching the show, and each of them returned to their homes. Kyle's family was eating a nice dinner, but because it had meat, Pika ate a meatless-version of it, as he is a vegetarian.

Kenny's family had only canned peas to eat, being very poor. Stan and his family had meatloaf. Cartman, well, eat his usual stuff for dinner.

At night, the children of South Park were asleep. Three of them, received dreams that were actually visions, and were real. Stan was dreaming of being in the Kanto town of Pallet. He was wandering around when he encountered someone Pika told was dead.

"Uh, who are you?" Stan asked. "I am Ash Ketchum. I am here to tell you something important." Stan was confused, "I don't get it, you are dead, how can you be in my dream?" Ash explained, "this isn't a dream Stanley. The fate of the world depends on you." Stan wasn't buying it. "I only saved the world last year, how can it need saving again?"

Ash said, "Scott Tenorman must die. He plans on using Team Rocket to rid the world of all non-gingers, except those in Team Rocket. But you cannot do it alone. Since you know nothing about Pokemon Training, you must allow my spirit to possess you. Your friend Kyle and your girlfriend Wendy are receiving similar visions. The rest of your friends will also help out in saving the world, but will not be using Pokemon."

Stan said, "OK, I guess we can work together. I will let you share my body with me. If it means saving the world." Ash said "you will thank me for this, young Stanley."

At Wendy Testaburger's house, she too received a vision, which she also thought was a dream. She was in Cerulean City in Kanto. "Wow, what is this place?" She said. She wandered around the city, before running into a large building. She entered the building, which happened to have an arena for Pokemon battling.

She encountered the spirit of Misty, who began to speak. "Young Wendy, the world depends on you. A great threat has emerged and is threatening everyone who isn't a redhead." Wendy said, "Um, who are you and why are you saying these things to me in my dreams?" Misty said, "this is not a dream, this is real. I am Misty Waterflower. We need to work together. You cannot do this alone. Since I am dead, I am gonna have to possess you so that you can use my Pokemon. Stan and Kyle are getting similar visions."

Wendy said, "what is going on exactly? I cannot fathom what you are saying." Misty said, "it is Scott Tenorman, he has taken over Team Rocket and plans to use Team Rocket to wipe out all non-redheads. Team Rocket has never been this evil before." Wendy said, "oh, alright, I will do it. I hate Scott Tenorman so much."

At Kyle's house, he was also receiving a vision he thought he was a dream. He was in the Viridian Forest. "I don't recognize this forest. Oh wait is that a Pikachu?" He said. He ran over to the Pikachu, who began to speak in a New York Italian accent. "So, if it isn't Kyle Broflovski. Your family adopted my brother Pika, and I have always wanted to meet you. I was killed before I had the chance. But now you need to save the world again."

Kyle said, "what are you talking about?" Pikachu said, "it is Scott Tenorman. He is the new head of Team Rocket. He is planning on using Team Rocket to wipe out all non-redheads. You are a redhead yourself, but you don't want just redheads on Earth, do you?"

Kyle said, "you mean Team Rocket is becoming a Nazi-like organization? Of course I want non-redheads to remain on Earth!" Pikachu said, "but you need help. If you let me possess you, you will gain my powers. You will be able to manipulate electricity, among other neat tricks."

Kyle thought this prospect was an exciting one. "I can be a Pikachu? Oh cool! Possess me away!"

The next morning, the 4th graders all met at the community center. Stan made an important announcement. "Listen up everyone, me, Kyle and Wendy all received visions from the dead."

The other 4th graders all said "oooh". Stan continued, "the ghosts of Ash Ketchum, his Pikachu, and his girlfriend Misty Waterflower appeared to me, Kyle, and Wendy respectively last night. They said a new threat has emerged in this world. And only all of us can stop it."

Butters said, "wow, another quest just like with the Stick of Truth?" Tweek said, "oh my God, oh my God! This is twisted!" The kids were all talking about what this new threat was. Kyle began to speak, and all the other 4th graders stopped speaking.

"You all know Scott Tenorman right? He has taken over Team Rocket, but his real intentions are to rid the world of all non-redheads. He must be stopped!"

Cartman was shocked at the lengths Scott would take to cause considerable trouble. "Scott Tenorman? God, he is such a jerk! We must stop him at all costs!" Wendy told everyone what needed to be done. "Well, Stan, me, and Kyle will have some help from beyond the grave. The souls of Ash, Pikachu and Misty are inside Stan, Kyle and me. They will help us by commanding us to use their Pokemon."

Stan said, "and you all will be helping. You will use your powers and weapons that you gained during the quest for the Stick of Truth, to kill everyone who is involved in Tenorman's plan." Stan then began to speak in Ash's voice (this was really Ash speaking). "You will begin your quest by flying to Seattle. In Seattle, you will go into the KACL building and retrieve the tape that is labeled _The First Frasier Crane Show_. At the end of the tape, there is a secret message."

Misty began to speak through Wendy. "Team Rocket members have already landed in Seattle. Non-redheads are being killed as we speak. The message at the end of the tape will tell you the secret to wiping out all Team Rocket members in Seattle."

Kyle went back to his house to say goodbye to Pika, and tell him why he was leaving. "Pika, listen, me and the other 4th graders are on a mission now. The ghosts of Ash, Misty and your biological brother are helping us take out Scott Tenorman and Team Rocket. We first have to go to Seattle. From there, we don't know where our journey will take us. Pika, please be safe. You are my favorite brother after Ike. This journey is dangerous. But we all hope to make it back alive."

Pika said, "I knew it would come to this. I always thought Scott Tenorman was such a jerk. But to create a supremacist group, I am shocked. Good luck on your journey. We shall meet again big brother." Ash's Pikachu began to speak through Kyle. (Translation: "Pika, I hope to see you on the other side someday. Good luck with whatever you do too.")

The kids all took a bus to the Denver airport. From there, they boarded a flight to Seattle. The journey of a lifetime had just begun.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Well what do you think? I haven't played **_**The Stick of Truth**_** yet, but I will research the attacks used and I will go from there.**


	2. Hearing the Blues a-Callin' in Seattle

**Well, the South Park kids have all arrived in Seattle. The quest to take down Scott Tenorman and Team Rocket will take them places far and wide.**

**I do not own Pokemon or South Park.**

_(Pewter City, morning, August 23, 2014)_

"I cannot believe it has been one year since we lost Ash and Misty" a spiky-brown-haired man said. He was very close to Ash and Misty. He helped them admit their feelings for each other several years ago.

"Well, they were really good friends. It just so happens that at the same time they died, Zane left me for a woman named Liane Cartman. She is such a sl*t! I am glad you came to me in my time of need Brock", a blue-haired woman said.

"Well Suzy, you didn't need him. I knew something was wrong with Zane the first time I saw him. I actually hear he is a womanizer. He may not even be with Ms. Cartman anymore. For all I know, he could be f*bleep*ing Barbra Streisand now." Brock and Suzy have been married for 8 months now.

Suzy went to watch some TV, and watched a newscast which really grabbed her attention. "Brock, come here! This is really big news!" Brock ran into the living room of his Gym and saw the big news.

"Last night, Ash Ketchum, his Pikachu, and his lover Misty Waterflower, appeared to three kids from the small Colorado town of South Park in their dreams, telling them to go on an adventure that will lead them to taking down Scott Tenorman. The three kids are being accompanied by the other fourth graders in the town.

They were seen boarding a plane to Seattle, claiming that the tape containing the first episode of _The Frasier Crane Show_ contains a secret message at the end. Who knows where they will go after that?"

Brock said, "it's here." Suzy was confused, "what's here, Brock?" Brock explained, "the prophecy is being fulfilled. I once read that the spirits of two Pokemon trainers and one of their Pokemon were to help a group of small-town kids take down a man intending to kill all people who do not have red hair. He himself has red hair."

Suzy was astonished at what she had heard. "So, Ash, Misty and Pikachu are back from the dead and helping some foul-mouthed kids from a small-town in Colorado?"

"They are not exactly back from the dead. They are sharing bodies with three of the kids from the town. Two of the kids will be able to use Ash and Misty's Pokemon, the other has Pikachu's powers." Brock was very knowledgeable of the whole thing.

Suzy and Brock then shared in a passionate kiss.

Meanwhile, in Chicago, Zane was in a hotel room, and just as Brock suspected, he was with Barbra Streisand. "Zane, just how many women have you been with in the past?", she said. "Barbra, who cares? You are the only one for me. I especially love older women." Zane said to Barbra. They shared in a passionate kiss themselves.

_(Seattle, the airport, August 24, 2014.)_

The South Park fourth-graders all left the plane and headed into the terminal. There they were greeted by someone who looked like a homeless man wearing a trenchcoat. "Hello kids, I was anticipating your arrival. Seattle has been overrun by this, Team Rocket organization. They have been killing non-redheads left and right. I wear this trenchcoat to hide my true hair color."

"So, who exactly are you?" Token asked. "I am the brother of a very famous celebrity from this city. My wife was killed by Team Rocket the other day, but not before she sent our 10-year-old son, David, to San Francisco to live with my brother. I left our house just after my wife was killed. They then destroyed the house. It is so awful."

The man led the kids to a bus, which he drove to the city center of Seattle. The city center of Seattle was full of dead bodies of non-redheads. A lot of buildings were damaged as well. The bus stopped at Seattle Center. The kids disembarked and went on a journey to the KACL building.

The man said, "this is where I depart. Good luck getting to the KACL building. Please do not get killed." The man drove the bus, intending to go to San Francisco. "Frasier, I'm coming to see you," he said, revealing himself to be Niles Crane.

The kids walked throughout Seattle, looking at all the non-redheads who had been killed by Team Rocket, while Team Rocket members were walking down the street. Bebe brought out a Warrior's Scimitar and sliced heads off of several Team Rocket members.

Meanwhile at the Seattle mayor's office, the mayor was being tied to a chair, while television crews began to film an announcement that was to be made by one of the Team Rocket members. All TVs turned into any local channels were showing the announcement.

"Listen people of Seattle. Team Rocket has taken over your city. Scott Tenorman is sending a message to all of you. If you are a redhead, you will be spared. If you are not a redhead, you will die. The world will be redheads only. All redheads in the city are being gathered in CenturyLink Field. As for the rest of you, death will come to you all. Team Rocket will rule the world!"

At CenturyLink Field, several redheads were talking about the whole thing. They said while being a redhead was great, they didn't want to be the only people on the planet. They thought Team Rocket, and especially Scott Tenorman, was going too far. They hoped that Tenorman would be stopped.

The kids continued to take down Team Rocket members as they progressed towards the KACL building. Ash (Stan) decided to electrocute some of the Team Rocket members to death. Speaking through Stan, he said, "Pikachu, there are five Team Rocket members. Use Thunderbolt!"

Kyle began charging up electricity. With all his might, he unleashed a very strong Thunderbolt, frying the Team Rocket members so badly that they stopped breathing. Stan/Ash and Kyle/Pikachu ran over to Wendy. Misty began speaking through her, "Ash, I love being a redhead but I don't want all non-redheads to die."

Stan/Ash said, "don't worry dear, we will save the world. Scott Tenorman will be taken down." Cartman used a lightning rod on several other Team Rocket members, at the same time saying "you gingers are not taking over this world! Gingers suck balls!"

Clyde swung a stone hammer at several Team Rocket members, hitting each one in the head, cracking their skulls. "This is our world, Team Rocket! You will not take over it!" he said.

At the KACL building, several employees were hiding in the studio, the window painted black so that they could not be discovered. Team Rocket had taken over the building, just like they once took over a radio station in Goldenrod City. Most of the non-redhead employees were either killed or captured.

A bald employee was among the employees hiding in the studio. "This is really crazy, I hope we get out of this alive" he said. "Bulldog, I know. We gotta keep faith. Someone will come to our aid. This will blow over", Roz Doyle said. Her 16-year-old daughter, Alice, was keeping watch out the door. Gil said, "do you see any Team Rocket members?" Alice said, "no".

Kenny Daly was also in the studio, trying not to go insane. Noel Shempsky had a gun, ready to shoot any Team Rocket member that discovered the studio. The building was overrun with Team Rocket members, but they would soon be removed.

The South Park kids finally made it to the KACL building, and stormed inside. Cartman said, "there is the floor listing, it shows us where the studio is" and led them to the elevator. Unfortunately, it was out of order. They had to take the stairs.

Stan/Ash began to speak. "Alright kids, up the stairs! We must get to the studio!" The kids marched up the stairs and took out Team Rocket members with their various weapons. Craig used the Axe of the Underworld on several Team Rocket members.

Tweek and Kenny both used Alien Ray Guns turning Team Rocket members into piles of ashes. The studio was getting closer, and closer. As they moved up the building, Team Rocket members tried to keep the kids from moving up, but they were too smart.

The kids ran into a vending machine, and everyone was hungry. But since they had no money, they just broke the glass and took some snacks. After getting some more energy, they continued to the studio. They saw a window painted black, and was wondering if there were Team Rocket members ready to attack them.

Misty began to speak through Wendy. "Look, we need to get in. If there are indeed Team Rocket members, we must do what we have been doing. Everyone busted into the studio and pointed guns at the employees of KACL that had barricaded themselves inside.

"Don't shoot!" Roz said. "What do you want with us?" said Bulldog. Pikachu spoke through Kyle, speaking his own language. Alice said, "what did you just say, kid?" Ash began to speak through Stan. "Pikachu just said, 'you are Team Rocket members, and we want to know where Scott Tenorman is'." Alice said, "that kid is a Pikachu?" Kyle spoke in his normal voice, "well, the spirit of a dead Pikachu is sharing my body with me."

Gil said, "how do we know _you're_ not Team Rocket?" Misty began to speak through Wendy. "Me, Ash, and Pikachu here were opposed to Team Rocket in our time on Earth. We are possessing three of the 4th-graders from South Park, Colorado, and leading them in a journey to stop Team Rocket. Now, tell us where Scott Tenorman is, or we will kill the fat one." Wendy pointed a fun at Kenny Daly. "Please don't kill Kenny, you'd become bastards if you do," Roz pleaded.

Kenny McCormick began to speak. "Your name is Kenny too?" the drag queen asked the former KACL station manager, who is now a DJ. Kenny Daly said, "yes, little boy, my name is also Kenny." Kenny McCormick protested, "I am a princess!" As you can see, the South Park kids are wearing what they wore in the quest for the Stick of Truth.

Jenny Simon, who once had an accident in the middle of class (because Cartman fed her laxative-laced cupcakes), began to speak. "Now, please tell us where Scott Tenorman is, and we will spare you."

Alice said, "we are not Team Rocket members. We are hiding from Team Rocket. We are trying to survive. I am Alice Doyle, the teenaged daughter of KACL station manager Roz Doyle, who is standing behind me. This here is Gil Chesterton, he hosts a cooking show, and is also gay." Gil was furious over what was just said, "I am not gay, whoever said that is wrong!"

Cartman said, "Mr. Garrison used to deny being gay too." Alice said, "anyway, this here is Kenny Daly, a DJ, and Bulldog Briscoe, who does the sports show."

Pete Melman (who also had an accident once) spoke. "The reason why we are here is because we need to listen to the tape of the first episode of _The Frasier Crane Show_." Roz said, "why?" Pip said, "there is supposedly a secret message at the end for us."

Roz played the tape, and listened to the very first episode of _The_ _Frasier Crane Show_. The original show lasted three hours with commercials, but the tape had them removed so the show was actually less than three hours.

After the show was over, there was indeed a secret message, surprising the KACL employees. "How did that message get on here?" Roz asked.

The message said, "if you are playing this, today is August 24, 2014. This message was meant to be played only on that date, and was meant only for the 4th-graders in South Park, Colorado. I am Frasier Crane, and by this date, Team Rocket will have taken over the city of Seattle. The key to freeing Seattle from Team Rocket's control is in KeyArena's basement. This is all I can say. I am Frasier Crane, and thank you for listening."

Ash began to speak through Stan. "You see, we got to make it back to Seattle Center. KeyArena is part of Seattle Center."

Mark Cotswolds said, "but our feet are tired, we need to take a break from walking." Roz said, "we could take you all on my bus, but this place is swarming with Team Rocket members."

Annie Nelson said, "not anymore for the most part, we killed all Team Rocket members on our way up. There are still some on higher floors, but we only made it up to here." Everyone then left the KACL building and went into the parking lot, where a bus was parked.

Roz said, "all aboard!" Everyone went on the bus, and drove to KeyArena. The kids all went inside, with Alice and the KACL employees remaining on the bus, hiding from Team Rocket members.

The kids found a door that led to the basement, and proceeded downstairs. The basement had all kinds of stuff below. A lot of memorabilia related to the Seattle SuperSonics could be found here. But what they were looking for was the key to purging Team Rocket from Seattle.

The kids searched long and hard to find the one item that would eliminate Team Rocket from Seattle. But then, they found a door that was marked "The path to happiness lies behind this door". They opened the door, and inside, was what appeared to be a NBA Finals Championship Trophy.

Red said, "could it be? The 1979 NBA Championship Trophy won by the Seattle SuperSonics?" Patty Nelson was surprised at how important it really was. "That is the key to expunging Team Rocket from Seattle?"

Stan said, "wait, below it is a note of sorts". He read the note. "Only the Chosen One can take hold of this trophy and use its power to liberate Seattle." Ash then began to speak through Stan. "The Chosen One? That is me. I shall hold the trophy. Wait there is more of the note." Ash through Stan read the note further. "Take this trophy to Mount Rainier. There the Chosen One will be able to liberate Seattle."

Ash through Stan took the trophy, and the rest of the South Park kids followed him back to the bus. Misty began to speak through Wendy again, "we need to go to Mount Rainier." Roz said, "Mount Rainier? That is like 54 miles to the southeast. But if we have to get there, we will drive there."

Roz drove the bus towards Mount Rainier. The quickest way from KeyArena to Mount Rainier was to get on Interstate 5 southbound, exit onto Interstate 405 northbound (due east), exit onto route 167 southbound, then onto route 410 to the southeast. They then turned south onto Mundy Loss Road, which merged into route 162 then route 165 southbound.

Route 165 was a little more dangerous than the other highways, but they all managed to stay safe. It became Mowich Lake Road but soon they all arrived at Mount Rainier. Ash through Stan began to speak while still holding the NBA Championship Trophy, "I alone must make it to the top of Mount Rainier. Wish me luck." Ash (using Stan's body) got off the bus, and walked through the forest all the way over to the base of Mount Rainier.

From there Ash/Stan got out some mountain climbing gear, and began to climb the mountain. He made it to the top after a while, and entered a cave, and found a staff at the end. "There it is," Ash said through Stan. He grabbed the staff, and there was an end to which the trophy was to be attached.

He did so, and the trophy began to glow. Ash/Stan pointed the staff forward and it fired a glowing golden beam that shot straight out the cave, and towards the tip of the Space Needle in Seattle. When it hit the Space Needle, radio shockwaves shot out that blanketed the entire Seattle area. The thing was, that only Team Rocket members were able to hear them, and they were so loud that their heads all exploded, killing them.

In Seattle, people began to emerge from their homes and other buildings, seeing that all the Team Rocket members in the Seattle area had been killed. The kids of South Park, with the help of the spirits of Ash, his Pikachu and Misty, had liberated Seattle from Team Rocket. People began to celebrate as they flooded the streets.

Ash (through Stan) said, "we did it, we purged Team Rocket from Seattle. But our journey is just beginning. There is a inscription on the cave wall in the back. "Team Rocket is out of Seattle. Now you must make your way to Dearborn, Michigan. Team Rocket has taken over the Detroit area. They key to expunging them is in the house Tia Landry and Tamera Campbell lived in after they found each other in 1994."

Ash/Stan walked out of the cave, and climbed back down Mount Rainier. He/they walked back to the group, and they drove back to Seattle, where they were greeted by many jubilant residents because it had emerged that they had liberated the city from Team Rocket.

The next day, there was a ceremony to honor the kids and their deceased friends. The mayor of Seattle made an announcement. "Thanks to these kids, Seattle is now safe again. No more will Team Rocket members threaten us. These kids are very special indeed. And they had supernatural help. The spirits of Ash Ketchum, his Pikachu, and Misty Waterflower possessed three of these kids and helped them out."

Misty began to speak through Wendy, "well, it was nice saving the city, but we really must be on our way. We have to fly to Detroit, and from there we need to go to the suburb of Dearborn. Team Rocket has taken over the Detroit area, and we need to expel them."

Roz bused the kids over to the Seattle airport, from there they boarded a flight to Detroit. On their way to the airport, Ash said through Stan, "in Dearborn, the Landry/Campbell residence is home to the item that will rid the Detroit area of Team Rocket – the very first copy of the very first Motown single to be manufactured. That was _Come to Me_ by Marv Johnson."

_(South Park, August 25, 2014)_

Meanwhile back in South Park, the adults in the town were having a meeting regarding where all the 4th-graders had gone. They were unaware of what they were doing and were worried about them. At a critical point in the meeting, Pika entered the South Park Community Center and began to speak. Mr. Garrison said, "hey why it's Pika Broflovski".

Pika said, "if you are wondering where all the 4th-graders in South Park are, I know the answer. They are on a quest to save the world again. The spirits of Ash Ketchum, his Pikachu, and Misty Waterflower appeared to three of the kids last night in their dreams, and they are working with them to stop the new head of Team Rocket, Scott Tenorman."

Mr. Garrison said, "Scott Tenorman? I hate that son-of-a-witch!" Mr. Mackey said, "Scott Tenorman is bad, m'kay!" All the adults began to voice their disapproval of Scott, at which point the mayor of South Park began to speak again. "These kids are out to save the world. We shall support them as they go on this great adventure!"

Pika left the Community Center, and realized something. "If Ash and Misty are gonna help save the world, they need more of their Pokemon." As he said that, a Swablu landed next to him. Pika wrote down a note that he gave to the Swablu by tying the note onto its wing.

It said, "take this to Charific Valley. Look for the Charizard that belonged to Ash Ketchum. Tell him he is needed in South Park, but before he comes here, he needs to pick up Squirtle from the Squirtle Squad, and his Bulbasaur, Totodile, and Noctowl from Professor Oak. From what I hear, the Squirtle Squad is in Goldenrod City."

Pika then got out his cellphone and called someone. "Hello, Lydia, this is Pika. Where are you?" he said. Lydia said, "I am in Prague now, what is the matter?" Pika said, "I need you in South Park, Colorado, right away." Lydia said, "yes, I understand." Pika then said, "call up Emily and Adam too, they need to be in South Park as well."

Adam was in Mumbai, and Emily was in Melbourne. Pika's friends all called in "superjets" and they all arrived in South Park, very quickly. Lydia is a Buneary who can speak English and has eyes similar to those of Dawn Diamond. Adam is a Marril who can also speak English and has eyes similar to Tracey Sketchit. Emily is a Sandslash that too speaks English and has eyes similar to May Maple. Like Pika, they were once ordinary Pokemon who were experimented on by Team Rocket, and escaped with Team Rocket intending to kill them because they know too much.

Pika had lied to the kids of South Park about not keeping in touch with the other escapees in order to protect them. The other mutated Pokemon all arrived in South Park and Pika began to speak. "OK, the kids of South Park are being assisted by the spirits of Ash, Misty and Ash's Pikachu – my biological brother – in taking down Team Rocket. But they cannot do it alone. We have to help them, but in a way they know we are not following them. We must fly to Kanto and then we will plan our assault on Team Rocket HQ. When the kids make it there, we will follow them there."

Meanwhile, the Swablu made it to Charific Valley, and found Ash's Charizard and Charla together. Swablu handed the note over to Charizard, who flew to Goldenrod City to pick up Ash's Squirtle, and then to Pallet Town to pick up the other Pokemon. Charizard flew to South Park as instructed, and met up with Pika and his friends.

"Charizard, I was expecting you. You have a job to do. Fly to the Detroit Airport. Your further instructions are there."

Charizard flew himself and the other Pokemon to Detroit. They met up with a 30-something African-American male wearing a hoodie in order to hide his hair color from Team Rocket, who was after all non-redheads.

The man said, "Nice to meet you Charizard. I see you have some friends."

TO BE CONTINUED

**Well, the South Park kids are now going to meet the main characters from **_**Sister, Sister**_**. Detroit is the next city they must liberate from Team Rocket.**


	3. Talkin' 'Bout a Two-Way Twister

**Holy sh*bleep* dude! We are already on chapter 3. The kids of South Park are now in Detroit, and the home of Tamera Campbell-Bennett in nearby Dearborn is where the next item essential to saving the world is being held.**

**I do not own Pokemon, South Park, Frasier (which was featured in chapter 2) or Sister, Sister.**

_(Twin Peaks, Washington, morning, August 23, 2014)_

"Goochie goochie goo" said a young woman of African descent from somewhere in Poketta. She was interacting with her twin babies, which were one boy and one girl. The twins are 6 months old.

"Honey, breakfast is ready!" A green-haired man yelled from the kitchen. The woman brought her children into the kitchen, and a breakfast that was better than the average breakfast was made for the parents, with special food made for the babies.

"So Cilan, how many guests are currently at the hotel you're working at?" The woman said. "The hotel is currently booked up. A music festival is in town. It is to mark the end of summer, before school starts", Cilan knew he had a lot of cooking to do in the coming days.

"I can't wait for the start of the new school year, and especially to meet the students at the high school. Being a teacher's aide is sure gonna be a heck of a ride", Cilan's wife said. "Well Iris, we have had a heck of a year since Ash and Misty passed on. We've been falsely accused of murdering a high school student, got lost in the Red Room, watched the sawmill burn down, and of course, had these bundles of joy." Cilan said this as he was eating his breakfast

Cilan, Iris, and their children all finished their breakfast, the parents all got ready for work, and after Donna Hayward arrived to take care of the twins while Cilan and Iris were at work, they left for their jobs.

Twin Peaks was not your average quaint small town. All kinds of strange stuff happens in this town and the area around it. Very few visitors ever come to the area as a result. We know that most of those who visit Twin Peaks, never leave.

_(South Park, Colorado, morning, August 25, 2014)_

Pika Broflovski met up with the Swablu from the previous chapter, and gave it another note. It said, "Go to Cerulean City Gym. Bring these six Pokemon in their Pokeballs to the airport in Detroit: Politoed, Gyrardos, Corsola, Goldeen, Staryu, and the Luvdisc named Caserin. It is important that you do this."

The Swablu went up into the air and went towards Cerulean City. If Misty/Wendy was to take down Team Rocket, they needed some of Misty's Pokemon. Team Rocket had a real stronghold in Detroit. The redheads of Detroit were being taken by Team Rocket to Ford Field, where Team Rocket claimed they would be safe until all counties in the area were free of people who were not redheads.

Team Rocket, by now only consisting of redheads, claimed such people were a threat to the Earth's safety, but the redheads were not so sure. They claimed that Team Rocket was very extremist – and that they were actually taken them hostage.

Back in South Park, the four talking Pokemon began planning their assault on Team Rocket headquarters. Well, planning on how to ease themselves into it. Scott Tenorman would stop at nothing to rid the world of all non-redheads. He was such a jerk. Having failed already to exterminate all non-redheads, he took over Team Rocket in order carry out his "final solution".

He kicked all non-redheads out of Team Rocket (by having them executed) and replaced them with all redheads from the other evil teams. They had been put out of work after their previous teams had their plans foiled. When they heard Team Rocket was hiring, they all joined, and once Scott Tenorman informed the new members of his plan, they thought "in this time, anything will do for an evil plan".

Many viewed Tenorman as an equivalent to Hitler, only instead of targeting certain ethnicities, he targeted people who did not share the same hair color as him. It was known that Team Rocket had taken over Seattle first, but the South Park 4th-graders, with help from the spirits of Ash, Misty and Pikachu, expelled Team Rocket from Seattle.

Now they were in Detroit, and spreading into its suburbs as well. The devastation was widespread. Non-redheads were being killed left and right. All the redheads were gathered at the area's major sports venues, but were not comfortable with what Team Rocket was doing. While they liked being redheads they in most cases had nothing against non-redheads.

In Romulus, Michigan, Charizard was with Squirtle, carrying the Pokeballs with Ash's Bulbasaur, Noctowl, and Totodile in a plastic bag. They met up with an African-American man who appeared to be in his 30s at the Detroit airport. He was wearing a hoodie to hide the fact that he was not a redhead.

The man said, "Nice to meet you Charizard. I see you have some friends." The man noticed the Squirtle and the bag of Pokeballs. "Your master is on his way here. He is not as dead as you think. You two, get in here, you will be safer in here. The man put Charizard and Squirtle into Pokeballs and put them in the bag, which was green-colored.

The Swablu from earlier arrived at the Detroit Airport, with a blue-colored bag with the six Pokeballs containing Misty's Pokemon. It sought out the man as well, knowing he had Ash's Pokemon safe too. The man said, "Swablu I have been expecting you as well. You come with the girl's Pokemon? Thank you. You are a valuable asset to the nation."

Swablu left the airport and flew back to South Park. This Swablu is going to have so many adventures. He will be like a Lemmiwinks of sorts. Whether I write about these adventures will be determined in the future. Right now I have to continue this story.

Finally, the plane the South Park kids were on arrived at the airport. They knew the situation in Detroit was dire. But the key to removing Team Rocket from Detroit was located at the former Landry/Campbell residence. This record had a power that was beyond anybody's imagination. There were Team Rocket members lining the streets in an attempt to keep the kids from getting there.

The kids disembarked from the plane, and headed into the terminal. They were greeted by the same African-American man that greeted Ash's Charizard and the Swablu greeted the kids. "Hello, kids of South Park. I have been waiting for you for a long time. I assume these black-haired kids are the vessels for the Chosen One and his girlfriend." He pointed to Stan and Wendy.

Stan said, "yes we are, and my friend here is the vessel for Pikachu," pointing to Kyle, "do you have something for us?" The man said, "yes I do, these bags contain Pokemon that once belonged to the Chosen One and his girlfriend." He handed the green bag to Stan, and the blue bag to Wendy.

Ash began to speak through Stan, "alright, these Pokemon will be glad to hear my voice." He brought them out of the Pokeballs. "Charizard, I'm so glad to see you!" Ash/Stan hugged Charizard and then went over to Squirtle, Totodile, Bulbasaur, and Noctowl. They were happy to be with each other again, even if Ash wasn't in his own body.

Misty (Wendy) then brought out her Pokemon, "alright everybody, cone on out" she said through Wendy. Politoed, Gyrardos, Corsola, Goldeen, Staryu and Caserin all came out and enjoyed hearing their master's voice again. Pika Broflovski made sure that Psyduck would not accompany the kids, he was considered more of a liability than an asset.

After handing over directions to the old Landry/Campbell residence, the man in the hoodie said, "you kids gotta get going. The Detroit area is counting on you all. I'm sorry I cannot help you all further. I have to keep guard and keep Team Rocket out of the airport. Go on, get out!" The kids all left the airport, and headed up Merriman Road. As soon as they crossed Interstate 94, they were swarmed with Team Rocket members.

Meanwhile, at the airport, the man in the hoodie walked through the terminal. A 30-something woman, also African-American, walked by him and told him, "go home, Roger!" Roger turned to the woman and said, "I can't Tia, Team Rocket has taken over the town, and will kill us if they leave the airport."

Tia said, "you are right Roger. I still have the image of my husband, Tyreke, being killed by Team Rocket. At least our children are safe with Jordan and Tamera."

The kids needed to get through the Team Rocket members. Misty had an idea. She said, speaking through Wendy, "if I use one of my water Pokemon to soak the Team Rocket members, Ash can use Pikachu to electrocute them to death." She brought out Politoed, and told him to use Water Gun on all the Team Rocket members.

Politoed fired a stream of water at all 7 Team Rocket members. They were now soaking wet, and Ash said through Stan, "Pikachu, use Thunder!" Kyle charged up electricity in his cheeks, and unleashed a large lightning strike on the Team Rocket members. Sure enough, they were electrocuted to death.

The kids progressed down Merriman Road killing Team Rocket members one-by-one. Nichole took out three members with Rogue's Dagger. It had a power unlike any other dagger. Well, not really, it was just a dagger that happened to belong to someone named Rogue.

Josh Meyers, who escaped from Juvenile Hall several years ago, used the Mace of Restoration on several Team Rocket members, and true to his character's inspiration, ate parts of them. He was inspired by the character Hannibal Lecter from the series of books and films.

Upon seeing Josh eat the remains of the Team Rocket members, Cartman said, "ugh Josh, that is so lame, and disgusting, only Scott Tenorman would do such a thing!" Josh said "well unlike Scott, I've been eating people's remains since I was born. Scott only did it that one time, and you tricked him into doing it."

Terrance Mephesto used Poison Grenades on a score of Team Rocket members, causing them to die from poison. Eventually, the kids all made it to US Highway 12, also known as Michigan Avenue. They had to go east, because Dearborn was in that direction.

As was the case in Seattle, bodies of dead people that are not redheads could be seen, with Team Rocket members swarming the place. Never had Team Rocket had done something so deplorable. The city was under anarchy – sort of.

At the Detroit mayor's office, the mayor was being held hostage like in Seattle. Television crews were filming a broadcast to be shown on all major television stations in Detroit. At that moment, a Team Rocket member appeared at the Mayor's desk, and began to speak in front of all the television cameras.

"Hello Detroit. I am speaking on behalf of our new leader, Scott Tenorman. Detroit belongs to Team Rocket now. Everyone in this city that is not a redhead is doomed. All the redheads are being in safe harbor in select large buildings. This world is going to be a one-hair color place. Red power! Red power!"

The United States Government couldn't do anything, because all the top government officials, including the President, Barry Obama. Team Rocket was just too powerful. Only the South Park kids could save the country, and the world. It was in the prophecy.

The road to Dearborn was long, but only because the kids were walking down Michigan Avenue. Not very many vehicles were on the streets of the Detroit area, as most were in hiding from Team Rocket. This situation was much worse than what happened in Germany all those years ago.

Pip drove his Sickle Sword through several Team Rocket members' chests. He was born a warrior, being of English descent, and England was involved in many wars over the centuries.

As they walked down Michigan Avenue, the kids continued to slay Team Rocket members. Ash (through Stan) commanded Charizard to use Flamethrower on several Team Rocket members that were beating a blue-haired teenager to death.

The teen said, "thank you kid, you are a real life-saver. I hope you can liberate Detroit from Team Rocket. This is the worst thing that has happened to this great city. Worse than the bankruptcy. You have to get rid of them. Please."

The kids stopped in a convenience store to get some food and drink. They were hungry and thirsty from all this adventuring. The clerk let the kids have anything they want for free, as he knew they were Detroit's last hope. He had seen what they did in Seattle, and was very thankful for the work they were doing in Detroit.

Soon enough, they made it into Dearborn. They were getting close to the old Landry/Campbell residence. Misty began to speak through Wendy, "we are almost there. Team Rocket's stronghold is strongest in the area around the Landry/Campbell house." Wendy then spoke in her normal voice, "this has been the most rewarding adventure, we have got to keep fighting!"

Team Rocket members continued to get killed as the kids got closer to the house. Once they made it there, they noticed that it was boarded up. They needed to get inside, but it would not be easy. Cartman used his magic want to break down the door, and the kids all went inside.

A 30-something woman said, "oh my God, they found us, they are here to kill us!" Her husband said, "don't worry Tamera, we will take them down." The man pointed a semi-automatic at the kids. He thought they were trouble.

"Wait do not shoot!" Stan said. "Why not?" asked Tamera's husband. "We are your last hope for survival", said Kenny. "Don't listen to him Jordan, it is Team Rocket, shoot them now!" Tamera wanted this to be over.

As Jordan began to shoot at the kids, some other kids came, all of them either teens or pre-teens. 3 of the kids belong to Tia (and formerly, Tyreke), and the other 3 were Jordan and Tamera's. Tia's oldest child, 15-year-old Nicole, said, "wait, these kids could be our saviors!"

Tamera said, "how do you know Nicole, for all we know this could be a trap." Tamera's oldest child, 15-year-old Britney, began to speak. "Well, mother, we read about a prophecy that a group of small-town kids from Colorado, helped by the spirits of 2 deceased Pokemon trainers, and the spirit of one of their Pokemon. I think these are the kids."

Jordan said, "are you sure about this? Are you sure you kids are not part of Team Rocket?" Kyle said, "if we were in Team Rocket we would all be redheads. Only some of us, like me, are redheads."

Ash began to speak through Stan, "we hear you have the very first copy of the very first Motown release, _Come to Me_ by Marv Johnson, ever to be manufactured. We need to use it to rid Detroit of Team Rocket. Do you know where it is?"

Tamera said, "well, I think it is in the attic, let me take you there." Tamera took the kids up to the attic, and in plain sight, was the record. Ash/Stan picked up the record, and inside it was a note, which said, "only the Chosen One can hold onto this record. It must be taken to the studios of WDMK and played on the turntable."

Ash/Stan held on to the record while Tamera said, "I have a bus I can drive to the station." Tamera led the kids to the bus (why everyone inexplicably has a bus is beyond me), and everyone got on. Tamera got on the road, and drove the kids to the WDMK studios.

Once they arrived there, Ash began to speak through Stan. "Well everyone, I must go inside alone. You all must stay here. Please wish me luck as I make it to the studio." Ash/Stan walked off the bus, and into the WDMK building. Team Rocket members greeted him.

Ash/Stan called out Noctowl and had it use Hypnosis on them. Ash then went to the elevator, but saw that it was out of order, like the KACL elevator had been. Ash/Stan walked up the stairs to the next floor. There were Team Rocket members on that floor too. Ash/Stan had Charizard burn them to death.

Ash/Stan continued up the building, killing or subduing Team Rocket members as they progressed.

Back on the bus, Misty began to speak through Wendy. "I really hope Ash and Stan are safe. Team Rocket is really dangerous. Ash and Stan are Detroit's only hope."

Cartman said, "Stan has come through for us so many times. He is sure to do it again. After all, we all teamed up to take down a griefer in _World of Warcraft_. Together we shall rise and defeat Team Rocket! Especially that punk Scott Tenorman!"

Ash/Stan finally made it to the studio. The DJ was hiding under a table, scared that Team Rocket would kill him. Ash/Stan approached him, "hello there." The DJ said, "who are you and what do you want?" Ash/Stan said, "I am Ash Ketchum, using the body of Colorado kid Stan Marsh. I have what is needed to purge Team Rocket from Detroit."

The DJ said, "what do you mean?" Ash/Stan said, "I have the record, the very first copy of _Come to Me_ by Marv Johnson to be manufactured. It was the very first release from Motown. It has a special power."

The DJ said, "what are you talking about?" Ash/Stan then said, "if we play this record on the turntable right here, it will emit a secret noise that only Team Rocket members can hear." The DJ said, "well, OK, go ahead, I am willing to try anything at this point."

Ash/Stan went over to the turntable, and began to play the record. While normal people heard only an R&B song, Team Rocket members heard a very loud noise that caused their heads to explode, killing them all.

All throughout the Detroit area, people began to emerge from their homes, and other buildings they may have been hiding in. They saw that all the Team Rocket members had been killed. People began to celebrate on the streets of the Detroit area.

Ash/Stan said, "we did it, we have liberated Detroit from Team Rocket. The people of Detroit are now safe once again." On one of the walls of the studio, there was another inscription similar to the one inside the Mount Rainier Cave.

It said, "Detroit has been liberated from Team Rocket. You must go to Minneapolis next. Team Rocket has taken over that city and its twin, St. Paul. The first key to killing all Team Rocket members in the Twin Cities is in the WJM-TV building. The tape containing the last newscast worked on by Mary Richards contains a secret message."

Ash/Stan left the building, and got back on the bus, to tell everyone about the good news. "Team Rocket no longer controls Detroit. Now, our next city we need to liberate is Minneapolis. The WJM-TV building has the first key to saving the Twin Cities. The tape of the last newscast worked on by Mary Richards has a secret message at the end."

Like in Seattle, the city of Detroit held a ceremony to honor the kids of South Park. The mayor began to make a speech. "With help from these kids from a small town in Colorado, and the spirits of Ash Ketchum, his Pikachu, and Misty Waterflower, Team Rocket has been purged from Detroit. We are very thankful for these kids, and this day will never be forgotten. We shall rebuild and get back on our feet."

Many in Detroit threw their hats up in celebration as if they were graduating high school or college. They were very thankful for the kids saving their city. But Team Rocket still had several cities under siege. This was a very large task for the kids of South Park, but they could do it. They saved the world once, and they could do it again.

Ash began to speak through Stan. "Well, we have to get going. Minneapolis is our next destination. Team Rocket has taken over that city as well as St. Paul. I am afraid we have not much time. We will not stop until Team Rocket is defeated."

The next day, Tamera took the kids to the Detroit airport. They were to fly to Minneapolis/St. Paul. Tamera met up with Tia and Roger for the first time since Team Rocket was defeated.

Back in South Park, Pika Broflovski was watching the news. The liberation of Detroit from Team Rocket was making headlines across the world. "They are making very good progress. Team Rocket must be destroyed. Especially Scott Tenorman. A world with only redheads is not a world at all."

At Team Rocket headquarters, Scott Tenorman was watching the news. "Those kids are starting to become thorns in my side. But I shouldn't worry too much. They don't even know where Team Rocket headquarters is." Scott was talking as he watched the news.

The kids boarded the plane, and Minneapolis awaited them. The Twin Cities were about to receive their saviors.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Well, two cities have been liberated from Team Rocket. Love is all around in the Twin Cities, or it was until Team Rocket arrived. The next chapter will have characters from **_**The Mary Tyler Moore Show**_**.**


	4. Love Is Not All Around

**As we head into chapter 5 of this story, the kids of South Park have now arrived in Toronto, where they will meet their heroes, Terrance and Phillip.**

**I do not own Pokemon, Littlest Pet Shop, Cheers, or South Park.**

_(Pallet Town, afternoon, August 23, 2014)_

People were at a coffee shop enjoying coffee, tea and other fine delectables. There were numerous tables both inside and outside, just like at a typical French coffee shop. This coffee shop was the only French-style one in Western Kanto. The others in Kanto were in the Eastern section of the state.

Coffee shops like this are often used as backdrops for romantic scenes in movies and television series. It just so happens that two lifelong friends are supposed to meet here in a few minutes, discussing a secret plan of sorts. What this plan was, was a mystery. Only the two of them know what it is, and they were to tell nobody else about it.

A female "detective" arrived at 2:00 PM sharp. She was wearing a fedora, trench coat, and sunglasses. She was waiting for her partner, who had the suitcase in which the plan was. This plan was for the safety of Kanto's most notable residents.

At 2:05 PM, the male partner arrived. The female said, "OK, Tango, is the suitcase safe?" The male said, "affirmative, Yankee". The female said, "as of yet, Team Rocket has yet to infiltrate any cities in Kanto. We must get every major name out of here before Team Rocket makes their move."

The male said, "here is the plan, Yankee." The two opened the suitcase and went over the plan. The Poketta military was very involved in this. Tango and Yankee were to be accompanied by Poketta soldiers in escorting the notable citizens of Kanto onto a naval ship which would take them to the Orange Islands.

The Poketta armed forces have set up a blockade around the Orange Islands to protect them from Team Rocket. As you can see, the Poketta military is better prepared than any other country's armed forces to take on Team Rocket, for their headquarters is located in that country.

Yankee said, "you know Tango, one year has passed and I can still feel my son's presence somehow, Pikachu and Misty's too." Tango said, "I can feel them too. Somehow, their spirits are among us, helping to take care of the Team Rocket problem. Gary is in Poketta Army I should tell you. He knows what he is up against".

This reveals that Tango and Yankee are in fact Professor Oak and Delia Ketchum. They are cooperating with the Poketta military in helping evacuate the most notable citizens of the country to the Orange Islands.

_(Boston, morning, August 26, 2014)_

Blythe and the government agents were searching for the Swablu that could lead them to finding more Pokemon in the United States. The country's safety depended on him. If any Pokemon fell into the wrong hands, the country could be taken over by terrorists.

Duck President was not about to let that happen. He sent his best agents with the help of animal whisperer Blythe Baxter to retrieve the Swablu and find out what Pokemon were doing in the United States.

To this end, the government agents placed bowls of Pokemon food laced with sleeping powder in alleys all over Boston. Attached to each bowl was a tiny camera that was so small no one could see it. That way, Blythe and the government agents could move quickly and take the Swablu once they found out which bowl it had eaten out of.

For two and a half hours, some more government agents watched monitors at a facility in Washington while they waited for the Swablu to eat one of the bowls of food and fall asleep. Then finally, it happened.

One of the agents in Washington radioed one in Boston. "Sir, the Swablu ate the Pokemon food bowl placed near 84 Beacon Steet". The agent in Boston said, "that is where Cheers is located. I shall radio the others." Sure enough, he did, and everyone rushed to the Cheers bar, and found the Swablu fast asleep on the bottom of the stairway leading into Cheers.

Blythe picked up the Swablu and put it in a cage. From there, she and the government agents went to a secret facility below Fenway Park, home of the Boston Red Sox. Although it was known that Fenway had a basement, below the basement was a secret US Government facility which only the US Government knew about.

Meanwhile inside Cheers, Blythe's father was interacting with the regulars. "Hey do you remember the time the President had an illegal affair?" he said to Cliff Clavin. "Remember it, I saw it with my own two eyes!" Cliff admitted he once walked in on the President having an affair with an intern who was much younger than him, while at a hotel in Washington.

"Rodger, whatever happened to your wife?" Norm asked. "Well, it is a long story. But I will condense it. Turns out she was a manizer. You know, like a womanizer, but female. I caught her having sex with a circus clown."

Sam asked Rodger about his wife, "what was this woman's name?" Rodger then revealed something very shocking to the fic's readers. "Her name was Liane. A few years later, she had another child by a former Denver Broncos player, I think the kid's name is Eric. Like a year or two before Blythe was born, the Broncos player and his wife had a son named Scott."

Cliff said in shock, "oh my God, Rodger, do you know what this means?" Rodger was confused, "what is it Cliff?" Cliff explained, "your daughter is a distant relative of the kid who is trying to take over the world, Scott Tenorman."

Rodger realized in horror, "you are right Cliff", but then went back to his chat, "well anyway, I was just about to say that Blythe will be entering high school real soon. She is already thinking about going to the University of Missouri."

At the US Government facility, the agents, along with Blythe, were keeping watch on the Swablu, who was now in a larger cage with all kinds of stuff to make it happy, like a normal animal cage. There was even food, but this time it wasn't laced with anything.

The Swablu started to wake up, and one of the agents told Blythe to start talking to it. Blythe began to speak, "hello little Swablu, did you enjoy a nice nap?" The Swablu said, "huh, you can understand me?" Blythe said, "yes, it is a gift I have."

The Swablu had all kinds of questions. "Anyway, where am I? And who are you people?" Blythe said, "you are in a US Government facility located below Fenway Park in Boston. Do not worry, we will not hurt you, we are on your side. We know that Pokemon are migrating to the United States. What do you know about this?"

Swablu said, "well, I know that a few Pokemon are in a small town in Colorado, called South Park." Blythe said, "South Park? That's where my mother lives now. I don't remember much about my mom, she divorced my dad when I was 2, I'm 14 now. Tell me about the Pokemon."

Swablu said, "well they are not like other Pokemon. They are a Pikachu, Marrill, Sandslash and Buneary. But they can speak perfect English, and have eyes that are not unlike any average human. This is all a result of Team Rocket experiments over the years. They used to be normal Pokemon. I know that the Pikachu has been adopted by a Jewish family in South Park, and has become Jewish himself. The Pokemon have all been on the run from Team Rocket for years. Team Rocket wants to kill them because they all knew too much."

Blythe said, "hmm, this information is all we need." Blythe relayed all the information to the government agents. One of them said, "those Pokemon are in peril! We have to move quickly!." Blythe called her father, who was still at Cheers. "Dad, we need to fly to Denver, from there we need to go to South Park, this is a matter of national security."

Rodger was stunned at what she had just said. "S-S-South Park?" Blythe responded, "yes dad, South Park." Rodger said, "are you sure it is not Greeley we need to go to?" Blythe said, "yes dad." Rodger tried to dodge going to South Park, for he knew that his ex-wife and Blythe's mother lived there, but that was not the reason Blythe wanted to go there.

"Um, dearie, can we not go to South Park? I have a lot of bad memories there," Rodger said. Blythe said, "dad, we have to go there. It is important, it could make or break our nation." Rodger finally agreed, and said to the guys at Cheers, "well guys, I have to go, my daughter has to go somewhere in Colorado, it is a matter of national security."

Norm said, "well Rodger, it was nice meeting you." Rodger left Cheers and met Blythe and the US Government Agents, accompanied by the Swablu, and they boarded the Pet Jet, heading out to Denver. From there they would head to South Park.

Meanwhile, the US military began to take precautions to keep Team Rocket from getting into Massachusetts. All border crossings in/out of Massachusetts were closed, as were all sea ports in the state and airports in the state. So at least one state would be safe from Team Rocket

_(Toronto airport, morning, August 27, 2014)_

The kids arrived at the airport, and disembarked from the plane. Terrance and Phillip's first show was the first key to liberating Toronto from Team Rocket. The kids were all big fans of Terrance and Phillip, and they would be super excited if they could meet them.

The master copy of the pilot episode was located in the CBC Television headquarters. Only Terrance and Phillip knew where the room with all the Terrance and Phillip episodes was. Them and the highest-ranking executives of CBC Television.

As they entered into the terminal, they saw the dead body of Scott the Dick...being taken in a casket to a plane. He had been killed after Team Rocket invaded Toronto. His will stated that his body was to be flown to Edmonton, where his family lives, so that he could be buried there.

The kids went towards 2 heavily disguised Canadian women. Before they talked to them, Stan said, "me and Wendy have some business to take care of", and he and Wendy, inexplicably disguised as a boy, headed towards the restrooms.

The two women addressed the kids, "hello kids, we've been expecting you two", before queefing on each other. Kyle said, "oh my God, I think we know who we are talking to." The black-haired woman said, "yes, we are the Queef Sisters, the wives of Terrance and Phillip."

Stan and Wendy caught up with the other kids. "Did I just hear the Queef Sisters?" Wendy asked. The brunette said, "yes you did" before queefing on her sister again. "Now I see why Terrance and Phillip married you and love you so much", Stan said.

The Queef Sisters explained that Team Rocket's rule over Toronto was beyond anything they have ever seen before. "You kids helped save Canada before, now you need to do it again" Katherine said. Ash said through Stan, "this time they have help from the other side." Misty spoke through Wendy, "me and my boyfriend are sharing the bodies of these two kids, and his Pikachu is sharing the body of this kid right here", pointing to Kyle.

The kids left the airport and headed towards Canadian Broadcasting Centre, the CBC Television headquarters. They headed down Dixon Road. Inside the men's bathroom in the airport, the janitor was cleaning a urinal, saying, "apparently, not one, but two people crapped in here".

Team Rocket members greeted the kids as they marched down Dixon Road. Clyde stabbed a few to death with a Broken Bottle, which he obtained in the sewers of South Park. He said, "I may not be a drinker, but when I have a bottle in my hand, I can be very dangerous."

Kenny threw some Bar Darts tipped with poison he bought from a store in Minneapolis. This was a pretty potent poison, as several Team Rocket members died instantly after being hit with the darts. All these years Kenny had been killed constantly, he was now the one doing all the killing.

Cartman used a Canadian Halberd to poke holes in the hearts of several more Team Rocket members. He told them as they died, "this is what you get for not respecting my f*bleep*in' authoritah!" Indeed, Cartman had been saying "respect my authoritah" for years now.

At the Toronto mayor's office, Team Rocket had once again taken the mayor hostage. Television crews for all the major Canadian network stations in Toronto were producing a broadcast that was to be seen on all these networks.

A female Team Rocket member appeared in front of the cameras, and made an announcement. "Greetings Toronto. I am not Alanis Morrissette. I am something much worse. Scott Tenorman has put me in charge of your pathetic city. Hail Team Rocket!"

All the Toronto area's redheads were gathered by Team Rocket and held in the various sports venues throughout Toronto. This was the typical situation created by a city being taken over by Team Rocket.

Meanwhile, some Team Rocket tanks occupied the intersection of Dixon Road and Martin Grove Road. Ash (Stan) called out Charizard and had it use Flamethrower on the tanks, blowing them up. Meanwhile a dog walked by Cartman – a male dog at that. Butters said to Cartman, "I know what you are thinking Eric, but we don't have time for it! The world is at stake!"

Cartman said, "OK I'll do 'Red Rocket' when this is all over, Butters." The kids marched down Martin Grove Road, killing Team Rocket members as they did so. Butters used a Sweet Katana on several Team Rocket members, killing them in the same way a ninja commits suicide – slicing the stomach open.

"Just wait until you see Professor Chaos, Team Rocket!" Butters yelled as killed the Team Rocket members. Ash/Stan commanded Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on a set of Team Rocket members in front of Stone House Park, and Kyle unleashed a massive surge of electricity, shocking the Rockets to death.

Meanwhile, non-redhead residents of Toronto continued to fear for their lives as Rockets were on the loose. A lot of non-redheads had been killed by the time the kids of South Park arrived in Toronto. Bodies lined the streets of Toronto as the kids progressed towards CBC Television headquarters.

The kids arrived at Eglinton Avenue, heading eastbound per the directions handed to them by the Queef Sisters. The kids stopped at a Tim Hortons to get some food and drink, which were given to them for free because they were Toronto's last hope.

The kids, with more energy, continued down Eglinton Avenue, killing Team Rocket members as they marched down the street. Misty/Wendy sent out her Corsola, commanding it to use Surf, and a huge tidal wave came down over several Team Rocket members, drowning them.

Craig equipped the ManBearPig Claw and slashed several Rockets to death, in the same manner ManBearPig would have done it. Craig said, "I've brought sexy back, motherf*bleep*er!" None of the other kids knew what Craig meant by that remark, but they thought it was best not to ask questions about it.

The kids turned southeast onto Weston Road, which was filled with more Team Rocket tanks. Ash/Stan had Charizard use Flamethrower on those tanks as well, while a few Rockets were taken out by Bebe using the Elf Blade.

The kids were being filmed by a few teenagers using cellphone cameras. The teens thought that if the world saw what the kids were doing, it could raise morale throughout the world as they defend against possible Team Rocket invasions of other countries.

At St. Claire Avenue, the highway became Keele Street. Team Rocket forces were stronger the closer the kids got to the Canadian Broadcasting Centre. But knowing that a meeting with their idols Terrance and Phillip awaited them, the kids persevered down the street.

Tweek may have been high on caffeine, but that did not stop him from using his Fairy Princess Blade on a few Rockets. As he did this, he said as usual, "oh my God, oh my God!" The other kids had come to expect him to say this in situations like this. It began to rain, but the kids shielded themselves from the rain by having Cartman use a magic wand to create a giant umbrella over them.

Since it was raining, Ash/Stan decided to kill some Rockets by having Pikachu/Kyle use Thunder and Thunderbolt on several hordes of Rockets, since water was a major conductor of electricity.

The kids approached a nearby railway junction, a sign that the next step in their directions was coming. They turned southeast onto Dundas Street. For the first few yards or so it was a north/south street, but became east/west near Boustead Avenue. Along the way they continued to kill Team Rocket members.

At Dufferin Street, the rain stopped, and the giant umbrella disappeared. Nevertheless, Misty/Wendy had Gyrardos use Hydro Pump on another group of tanks, and Pikachu/Kyle used Thunder on the soaked tanks, causing them to explode.

They had to remain on Dundas for a while due to the directions that were given to them. But after passing a hospital, the kids turned south onto Spadina Avenue. They were getting real close to the CBC Television headquarters. A parade of Rockets was blocking the way.

So, several of the kids threw Poison Grenades and put on Gas Masks, as they watched the Rockets get poisoned to death, so that the kids could continue down the street. After a little less than a mile, they finally got to Front Street.

They turned east, and soon, they finally arrived at CBC Television HQ. There were several locks and chains on the front door. Ash/Stan had Charizard melt them with a Flamethrower. The locks and chains had been there to prevent Team Rocket from getting in, so once the kids were inside, Cartman used his Magic Wand to create new locks and chains on the inside.

Now that they were on the inside of Canadian Broadcasting Centre, two familiar faces greeted them. "It's aboot time you kids got here" the black-haired man said before farting on his blonde partner. The two men laughed.

Cartman said, "wow, Terrance and Phillip! It is so awesome that we run into you guys here." Terrance said, "it isn't like we haven't met before Cartman, but this time the fate of the world depended on it!" Phillip then said, "come with us kids, we will show you the first episode of our brilliant show!" before farting on Terrance, which everyone found funny.

The kids were led to the master copy room, where the master copies of almost every episode of every program aired on CBC Television over the years was located. Upon Kenny's request, Terrance and Phillip got out the tape that contained the very first episode of _The Terrance and Phillip Show_. Everyone went into a room where a TV was in and watched the episode.

At the end of the episode, there was a secret message. A little girl appeared on screen and began to speak. "Hello, I am Sally Stoot, the daughter of Terrance Stoot and Celine Dion. This tape was meant to be watched on August 27, 2014 by the 4th-graders of South Park, Colorado. The key to getting Team Rocket out of Toronto is the Stanley Cup, located in the Hockey Hall of Fame."

Kyle said, "I do not get it, how can the Stanley Cup be in the Hockey Hall of Fame if the Los Angeles Kings have it?" Terrance said, "you'll find out when we get there. It's not too far from here", then farted on Phillip, and both laughed again.

Terrance and Phillip led the kids out of the Canadian Broadcasting Centre and to a bus they purchased not too long before Team Rocket came to town. Phillip drove the bus to the Hockey Hall of Fame, which was a few blocks down at the corner of Front and Yonge Streets.

The kids went inside the Hall of Fame, and Kyle, with help from Pikachu, led them to the Stanley Cup inside the Great Hall. But to their surprise, it did not look like the Stanley Cup that the South Park kids had become familiar with.

Cartman said to Stan, "hey look, it's your cup!" Stan said, "very funny Cartman." There were two inscriptions on the stand, but the one on the back was the one read by Stan. "This is the original Stanley Cup. It is the key to eliminating Team Rocket from Toronto. Only the Chosen One can take hold of it. Once he does, he must take it to the Loblaws at Maple Leaf Gardens. There, he must go to the roof, there is a helmet in the exact center of the room that the Chosen One must attach the Stanley Cup to and wear."

Ash took over for Stan, and grabbed the Cup. The kids walked out of the Hockey Hall of Fame, and got back on the bus. Terrance drove the kids to the former Maple Leaf Gardens, now occupied by a Loblaws. Ash said through Stan, "I must make this journey alone, wish me luck" and hopped off the bus and into the Loblaws. Ash/Stan had an employee take them to the roof.

In the middle of the roof, was a stand not unlike that the Stanley Cup was on. There was a helmet that looked a lot like that worn by the Shredder, but there was a socket of sorts that the Stanley Cup was to be placed in. Once Ash/Stan did so, he put the helmet on, and began to use psychic powers. Once they concentrated long and hard enough, the helmet sent out a beam that shot towards the top of the CN Tower.

The CN Tower then emitted special radio waves that only Team Rocket members could hear. Like in the other cities, the Rockets' brains swelled up so fast that it caused their heads to explode, killing them all.

As soon as the Team Rocket members were all dead, people began to emerge from their homes and other buildings they were hiding in. They began to celebrate on the streets as the kids of South Park had liberated Toronto from Team Rocket.

Ash/Stan said, "we did it, Toronto has been liberated from Team Rocket." The inside of the helmet had an inscription on it. It said, "Toronto has been liberated from Team Rocket. The next city you must go to is Atlanta. The house in which Ben Matlock once lived in has the first key to liberating the city from Team Rocket – a home movie made by him, his wife and his daughter in the late 1960s, converted into VHS format in the 1980s, and to DVD in the 2000s. It has a secret message at the end."

Ash/Stan left the Loblaws and headed back to the bus. The next day, the mayor of Toronto held a ceremony honoring the heroes. The mayor said, "with help from these small-town Colorado 4th-graders, and their friends from the other side, Toronto is now once again safe." The crowd applauded as the kids appeared on stage. Misty began to speak through Wendy. "Well, we have to be on our way to Atlanta now. It is the next city we have to liberate from Team Rocket."

The kids re-boarded the bus driven by Terrance and Phillip. They went back to the Toronto airport, from there they boarded a flight to Atlanta.

Ben Matlock was a respected lawyer in the Atlanta area. He practiced for many years, but in 2012 he passed on. His wife had died many years before, and he is survived by his daughter, Charlene.

Now a treasured keepsake of the Matlocks is key to helping rid Atlanta of Team Rocket. There was very little time to waste.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Well how about that? This is my longest chapter so far. It is getting really good. And how about the revelation that Blythe Baxter and Eric Cartman are half-siblings? Bet you didn't see that one coming.**


	5. Shut Your Face, Uncle Lova

**As we head into chapter 5 of this story, the kids of South Park have now arrived in Toronto, where they will meet their heroes, Terrance and Phillip.**

**I do not own Pokemon, Littlest Pet Shop, Cheers, or South Park.**

_(Pallet Town, afternoon)_

People were at a coffee shop enjoying coffee, tea and other fine delectables. There were numerous tables both inside and outside, just like at a typical French coffee shop. This coffee shop was the only French-style one in Western Kanto. The others in Kanto were in the Eastern section of the state.

Coffee shops like this are often used as backdrops for romantic scenes in movies and television series. It just so happens that two lifelong friends are supposed to meet here in a few minutes, discussing a secret plan of sorts. What this plan was, was a mystery. Only the two of them know what it is, and they were to tell nobody else about it.

A female "detective" arrived at 2:00 PM sharp. She was wearing a fedora, trench coat, and sunglasses. She was waiting for her partner, who had the suitcase in which the plan was. This plan was for the safety of Kanto's most notable residents.

At 2:05 PM, the male partner arrived. The female said, "OK, Tango, is the suitcase safe?" The male said, "affirmative, Yankee". The female said, "as of yet, Team Rocket has yet to infiltrate any cities in Kanto. We must get every major name out of here before Team Rocket makes their move."

The male said, "here is the plan, Yankee." The two opened the suitcase and went over the plan. The Poketta military was very involved in this. Tango and Yankee were to be accompanied by Poketta soldiers in escorting the notable citizens of Kanto onto a naval ship which would take them to the Orange Islands.

The Poketta armed forces have set up a blockade around the Orange Islands to protect them from Team Rocket. As you can see, the Poketta military is better prepared than any other country's armed forces to take on Team Rocket, for their headquarters is located in that country.

Yankee said, "you know Tango, one year has passed and I can still feel my son's presence somehow, Pikachu and Misty's too." Tango said, "I can feel them too. Somehow, their spirits are among us, helping to take care of the Team Rocket problem. Gary is in Poketta Army I should tell you. He knows what he is up against".

This reveals that Tango and Yankee are in fact Professor Oak and Delia Ketchum. They are cooperating with the Poketta military in helping evacuate the most notable citizens of the country to the Orange Islands.

_(Boston, morning)_

Blythe and the government agents were searching for the Swablu that could lead them to finding more Pokemon in the United States. The country's safety depended on him. If any Pokemon fell into the wrong hands, the country could be taken over by terrorists.

Duck President was not about to let that happen. He sent his best agents with the help of animal whisperer Blythe Baxter to retrieve the Swablu and find out what Pokemon were doing in the United States.

To this end, the government agents placed bowls of Pokemon food laced with sleeping powder in alleys all over Boston. Attached to each bowl was a tiny camera that was so small no one could see it. That way, Blythe and the government agents could move quickly and take the Swablu once they found out which bowl it had eaten out of.

For two and a half hours, some more government agents watched monitors at a facility in Washington while they waited for the Swablu to eat one of the bowls of food and fall asleep. Then finally, it happened.

One of the agents in Washington radioed one in Boston. "Sir, the Swablu ate the Pokemon food bowl placed near 84 Beacon Steet". The agent in Boston said, "that is where Cheers is located. I shall radio the others." Sure enough, he did, and everyone rushed to the Cheers bar, and found the Swablu fast asleep on the bottom of the stairway leading into Cheers.

Blythe picked up the Swablu and put it in a cage. From there, she and the government agents went to a secret facility below Fenway Park, home of the Boston Red Sox. Although it was known that Fenway had a basement, below the basement was a secret US Government facility which only the US Government knew about.

Meanwhile inside Cheers, Blythe's father was interacting with the regulars. "Hey do you remember the time the President had an illegal affair?" he said to Cliff Clavin. "Remember it, I saw it with my own two eyes!" Cliff admitted he once walked in on the President having an affair with an intern who was much younger than him, while at a hotel in Washington.

"Rodger, whatever happened to your wife?" Norm asked. "Well, it is a long story. But I will condense it. Turns out she was a manizer. You know, like a womanizer, but female. I caught her having sex with a circus clown."

Sam asked Rodger about his wife, "what was this woman's name?" Rodger then revealed something very shocking to the fic's readers. "Her name was Liane. A few years later, she had another child by a former Denver Broncos player, I think the kid's name is Eric. Like a year or two before Blythe was born, the Broncos player and his wife had a son named Scott."

Cliff said in shock, "oh my God, Rodger, do you know what this means?" Rodger was confused, "what is it Cliff?" Cliff explained, "your daughter is a distant relative of the kid who is trying to take over the world, Scott Tenorman."

Rodger realized in horror, "you are right Cliff", but then went back to his chat, "well anyway, I was just about to say that Blythe will be entering high school real soon. She is already thinking about going to the University of Missouri."

At the US Government facility, the agents, along with Blythe, were keeping watch on the Swablu, who was now in a larger cage with all kinds of stuff to make it happy, like a normal animal cage. There was even food, but this time it wasn't laced with anything.

The Swablu started to wake up, and one of the agents told Blythe to start talking to it. Blythe began to speak, "hello little Swablu, did you enjoy a nice nap?" The Swablu said, "huh, you can understand me?" Blythe said, "yes, it is a gift I have."

The Swablu had all kinds of questions. "Anyway, where am I? And who are you people?" Blythe said, "you are in a US Government facility located below Fenway Park in Boston. Do not worry, we will not hurt you, we are on your side. We know that Pokemon are migrating to the United States. What do you know about this?"

Swablu said, "well, I know that a few Pokemon are in a small town in Colorado, called South Park." Blythe said, "South Park? That's where my mother lives now. I don't remember much about my mom, she divorced my dad when I was 2, I'm 14 now. Tell me about the Pokemon."

Swablu said, "well they are not like other Pokemon. They are a Pikachu, Marrill, Sandslash and Buneary. But they can speak perfect English, and have eyes that are not unlike any average human. This is all a result of Team Rocket experiments over the years. They used to be normal Pokemon. I know that the Pikachu has been adopted by a Jewish family in South Park, and has become Jewish himself. The Pokemon have all been on the run from Team Rocket for years. Team Rocket wants to kill them because they all knew too much."

Blythe said, "hmm, this information is all we need." Blythe relayed all the information to the government agents. One of them said, "those Pokemon are in peril! We have to move quickly!." Blythe called her father, who was still at Cheers. "Dad, we need to fly to Denver, from there we need to go to South Park, this is a matter of national security."

Rodger was stunned at what she had just said. "S-S-South Park?" Blythe responded, "yes dad, South Park." Rodger said, "are you sure it is not Greeley we need to go to?" Blythe said, "yes dad." Rodger tried to dodge going to South Park, for he knew that his ex-wife and Blythe's mother lived there, but that was not the reason Blythe wanted to go there.

"Um, dearie, can we not go to South Park? I have a lot of bad memories there," Rodger said. Blythe said, "dad, we have to go there. It is important, it could make or break our nation." Rodger finally agreed, and said to the guys at Cheers, "well guys, I have to go, my daughter has to go somewhere in Colorado, it is a matter of national security."

Norm said, "well Rodger, it was nice meeting you." Rodger left Cheers and met Blythe and the US Government Agents, accompanied by the Swablu, and they boarded the Pet Jet, heading out to Denver. From there they would head to South Park.

Meanwhile, the US military began to take precautions to keep Team Rocket from getting into Massachusetts. All border crossings in/out of Massachusetts were closed, as were all sea ports in the state and airports in the state. So at least one state would be safe from Team Rocket

_(Toronto airport, morning)_

The kids arrived at the airport, and disembarked from the plane. Terrance and Phillip's first show was the first key to liberating Toronto from Team Rocket. The kids were all big fans of Terrance and Phillip, and they would be super excited if they could meet them.

The master copy of the pilot episode was located in the CBC Television headquarters. Only Terrance and Phillip knew where the room with all the Terrance and Phillip episodes was. Them and the highest-ranking executives of CBC Television.

As they entered into the terminal, they saw the dead body of Scott the Dick...being taken in a casket to a plane. He had been killed after Team Rocket invaded Toronto. His will stated that his body was to be flown to Edmonton, where his family lives, so that he could be buried there.

The kids went towards 2 heavily disguised Canadian women. Before they talked to them, Stan said, "me and Wendy have some business to take care of", and he and Wendy, inexplicably disguised as a boy, headed towards the restrooms.

The two women addressed the kids, "hello kids, we've been expecting you two", before queefing on each other. Kyle said, "oh my God, I think we know who we are talking to." The black-haired woman said, "yes, we are the Queef Sisters, the wives of Terrance and Phillip."

Stan and Wendy caught up with the other kids. "Did I just hear the Queef Sisters?" Wendy asked. The brunette said, "yes you did" before queefing on her sister again. "Now I see why Terrance and Phillip married you and love you so much", Stan said.

The Queef Sisters explained that Team Rocket's rule over Toronto was beyond anything they have ever seen before. "You kids helped save Canada before, now you need to do it again" Katherine said. Ash said through Stan, "this time they have help from the other side." Misty spoke through Wendy, "me and my boyfriend are sharing the bodies of these two kids, and his Pikachu is sharing the body of this kid right here", pointing to Kyle.

The kids left the airport and headed towards Canadian Broadcasting Centre, the CBC Television headquarters. They headed down Dixon Road. Inside the men's bathroom in the airport, the janitor was cleaning a urinal, saying, "apparently, not one, but two people crapped in here".

Team Rocket members greeted the kids as they marched down Dixon Road. Clyde stabbed a few to death with a Broken Bottle, which he obtained in the sewers of South Park. He said, "I may not be a drinker, but when I have a bottle in my hand, I can be very dangerous."

Kenny threw some Bar Darts tipped with poison he bought from a store in Minneapolis. This was a pretty potent poison, as several Team Rocket members died instantly after being hit with the darts. All these years Kenny had been killed constantly, he was now the one doing all the killing.

Cartman used a Canadian Halberd to poke holes in the hearts of several more Team Rocket members. He told them as they died, "this is what you get for not respecting my f*bleep*in' authoritah!" Indeed, Cartman had been saying "respect my authoritah" for years now.

At the Toronto mayor's office, Team Rocket had once again taken the mayor hostage. Television crews for all the major Canadian network stations in Toronto were producing a broadcast that was to be seen on all these networks.

A female Team Rocket member appeared in front of the cameras, and made an announcement. "Greetings Toronto. I am not Alanis Morrissette. I am something much worse. Scott Tenorman has put me in charge of your pathetic city. Hail Team Rocket!"

All the Toronto area's redheads were gathered by Team Rocket and held in the various sports venues throughout Toronto. This was the typical situation created by a city being taken over by Team Rocket.

Meanwhile, some Team Rocket tanks occupied the intersection of Dixon Road and Martin Grove Road. Ash (Stan) called out Charizard and had it use Flamethrower on the tanks, blowing them up. Meanwhile a dog walked by Cartman – a male dog at that. Butters said to Cartman, "I know what you are thinking Eric, but we don't have time for it! The world is at stake!"

Cartman said, "OK I'll do 'Red Rocket' when this is all over, Butters." The kids marched down Martin Grove Road, killing Team Rocket members as they did so. Butters used a Sweet Katana on several Team Rocket members, killing them in the same way a ninja commits suicide – slicing the stomach open.

"Just wait until you see Professor Chaos, Team Rocket!" Butters yelled as killed the Team Rocket members. Ash/Stan commanded Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on a set of Team Rocket members in front of Stone House Park, and Kyle unleashed a massive surge of electricity, shocking the Rockets to death.

Meanwhile, non-redhead residents of Toronto continued to fear for their lives as Rockets were on the loose. A lot of non-redheads had been killed by the time the kids of South Park arrived in Toronto. Bodies lined the streets of Toronto as the kids progressed towards CBC Television headquarters.

The kids arrived at Eglinton Avenue, heading eastbound per the directions handed to them by the Queef Sisters. The kids stopped at a Tim Hortons to get some food and drink, which were given to them for free because they were Toronto's last hope.

The kids, with more energy, continued down Eglinton Avenue, killing Team Rocket members as they marched down the street. Misty/Wendy sent out her Corsola, commanding it to use Surf, and a huge tidal wave came down over several Team Rocket members, drowning them.

Craig equipped the ManBearPig Claw and slashed several Rockets to death, in the same manner ManBearPig would have done it. Craig said, "I've brought sexy back, motherf*bleep*er!" None of the other kids knew what Craig meant by that remark, but they thought it was best not to ask questions about it.

The kids turned southeast onto Weston Road, which was filled with more Team Rocket tanks. Ash/Stan had Charizard use Flamethrower on those tanks as well, while a few Rockets were taken out by Bebe using the Elf Blade.

The kids were being filmed by a few teenagers using cellphone cameras. The teens thought that if the world saw what the kids were doing, it could raise morale throughout the world as they defend against possible Team Rocket invasions of other countries.

At St. Claire Avenue, the highway became Keele Street. Team Rocket forces were stronger the closer the kids got to the Canadian Broadcasting Centre. But knowing that a meeting with their idols Terrance and Phillip awaited them, the kids persevered down the street.

Tweek may have been high on caffeine, but that did not stop him from using his Fairy Princess Blade on a few Rockets. As he did this, he said as usual, "oh my God, oh my God!" The other kids had come to expect him to say this in situations like this. It began to rain, but the kids shielded themselves from the rain by having Cartman use a magic wand to create a giant umbrella over them.

Since it was raining, Ash/Stan decided to kill some Rockets by having Pikachu/Kyle use Thunder and Thunderbolt on several hordes of Rockets, since water was a major conductor of electricity.

The kids approached a nearby railway junction, a sign that the next step in their directions was coming. They turned southeast onto Dundas Street. For the first few yards or so it was a north/south street, but became east/west near Boustead Avenue. Along the way they continued to kill Team Rocket members.

At Dufferin Street, the rain stopped, and the giant umbrella disappeared. Nevertheless, Misty/Wendy had Gyrardos use Hydro Pump on another group of tanks, and Pikachu/Kyle used Thunder on the soaked tanks, causing them to explode.

They had to remain on Dundas for a while due to the directions that were given to them. But after passing a hospital, the kids turned south onto Spadina Avenue. They were getting real close to the CBC Television headquarters. A parade of Rockets was blocking the way.

So, several of the kids threw Poison Grenades and put on Gas Masks, as they watched the Rockets get poisoned to death, so that the kids could continue down the street. After a little less than a mile, they finally got to Front Street.

They turned east, and soon, they finally arrived at CBC Television HQ. There were several locks and chains on the front door. Ash/Stan had Charizard melt them with a Flamethrower. The locks and chains had been there to prevent Team Rocket from getting in, so once the kids were inside, Cartman used his Magic Wand to create new locks and chains on the inside.

Now that they were on the inside of Canadian Broadcasting Centre, two familiar faces greeted them. "It's aboot time you kids got here" the black-haired man said before farting on his blonde partner. The two men laughed.

Cartman said, "wow, Terrance and Phillip! It is so awesome that we run into you guys here." Terrance said, "it isn't like we haven't met before Cartman, but this time the fate of the world depended on it!" Phillip then said, "come with us kids, we will show you the first episode of our brilliant show!" before farting on Terrance, which everyone found funny.

The kids were led to the master copy room, where the master copies of almost every episode of every program aired on CBC Television over the years was located. Upon Kenny's request, Terrance and Phillip got out the tape that contained the very first episode of _The Terrance and Phillip Show_. Everyone went into a room where a TV was in and watched the episode.

At the end of the episode, there was a secret message. A little girl appeared on screen and began to speak. "Hello, I am Sally Stoot, the daughter of Terrance Stoot and Celine Dion. This tape was meant to be watched on August 31, 2014 by the 4th-graders of South Park, Colorado. The key to getting Team Rocket out of Toronto is the Stanley Cup, located in the Hockey Hall of Fame."

Kyle said, "I do not get it, how can the Stanley Cup be in the Hockey Hall of Fame if the Los Angeles Kings have it?" Terrance said, "you'll find out when we get there. It's not too far from here", then farted on Phillip, and both laughed again.

Terrance and Phillip led the kids out of the Canadian Broadcasting Centre and to a bus they purchased not too long before Team Rocket came to town. Phillip drove the bus to the Hockey Hall of Fame, which was a few blocks down at the corner of Front and Yonge Streets.

The kids went inside the Hall of Fame, and Kyle, with help from Pikachu, led them to the Stanley Cup inside the Great Hall. But to their surprise, it did not look like the Stanley Cup that the South Park kids had become familiar with.

Cartman said to Stan, "hey look, it's your cup!" Stan said, "very funny Cartman." There were two inscriptions on the stand, but the one on the back was the one read by Stan. "This is the original Stanley Cup. It is the key to eliminating Team Rocket from Toronto. Only the Chosen One can take hold of it. Once he does, he must take it to the Loblaws at Maple Leaf Gardens. There, he must go to the roof, there is a helmet in the exact center of the room that the Chosen One must attach the Stanley Cup to and wear."

Ash took over for Stan, and grabbed the Cup. The kids walked out of the Hockey Hall of Fame, and got back on the bus. Terrance drove the kids to the former Maple Leaf Gardens, now occupied by a Loblaws. Ash said through Stan, "I must make this journey alone, wish me luck" and hopped off the bus and into the Loblaws. Ash/Stan had an employee take them to the roof.

In the middle of the roof, was a stand not unlike that the Stanley Cup was on. There was a helmet that looked a lot like that worn by the Shredder, but there was a socket of sorts that the Stanley Cup was to be placed in. Once Ash/Stan did so, he put the helmet on, and began to use psychic powers. Once they concentrated long and hard enough, the helmet sent out a beam that shot towards the top of the CN Tower.

The CN Tower then emitted special radio waves that only Team Rocket members could hear. Like in the other cities, the Rockets' brains swelled up so fast that it caused their heads to explode, killing them all.

As soon as the Team Rocket members were all dead, people began to emerge from their homes and other buildings they were hiding in. They began to celebrate on the streets as the kids of South Park had liberated Toronto from Team Rocket.

Ash/Stan said, "we did it, Toronto has been liberated from Team Rocket." The inside of the helmet had an inscription on it. It said, "Toronto has been liberated from Team Rocket. The next city you must go to is Atlanta. The house in which Ben Matlock once lived in has the first key to liberating the city from Team Rocket – a home movie made by him, his wife and his daughter in the late 1960s, converted into VHS format in the 1980s, and to DVD in the 2000s. It has a secret message at the end."

Ash/Stan left the Loblaws and headed back to the bus. The next day, the mayor of Toronto held a ceremony honoring the heroes. The mayor said, "with help from these small-town Colorado 4th-graders, and their friends from the other side, Toronto is now once again safe." The crowd applauded as the kids appeared on stage. Misty began to speak through Wendy. "Well, we have to be on our way to Atlanta now. It is the next city we have to liberate from Team Rocket."

The kids re-boarded the bus driven by Terrance and Phillip. They went back to the Toronto airport, from there they boarded a flight to Atlanta.

Ben Matlock was a respected lawyer in the Atlanta area. He practiced for many years, but in 2012 he passed on. His wife had died many years before, and he is survived by his daughter, Charlene.

Now a treasured keepsake of the Matlocks is key to helping rid Atlanta of Team Rocket. There was very little time to waste.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Well how about that? This is my longest chapter so far. It is getting really good. And how about the revelation that Blythe Baxter and Eric Cartman are half-siblings? Bet you didn't see that one coming.**


	6. Southern Fried Homicide

**In the last chapter, it was revealed that Blythe Baxter and Eric Cartman have the same mother – Liane Cartman. Boy is Cartman in for the shock of his life. But first, the kids are in Atlanta. Something that belonged to Ben Matlock will help in liberating Atlanta from Team Rocket.**

I do not own Pokemon, South Park, Littlest Pet Shop, or Matlock.

_(Pallet Town, afternoon, August 23, 2014)_

A brunette male on a motorcycle was riding into town. He was on important business. It was related to his long-gone friends, Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower. He was supposed to do this a year before, but he couldn't because he was on a PLDS (Poketta Latter-Day Saints, similar to the real-life LDS Church but with Arceus) mission. He just finished the mission 2 weeks before, and came back home to Frodomar City.

After 2 weeks of getting back to a normal life, the man was called by a lawyer representing Ash and Misty, asking him to come over to his office in Pallet Town. The two were to meet today regarding the distribution of Ash and Misty's assets.

The man arrived at the law firm of Simon, Schuster, Putnam, Harper, Collins and Hachette. He had changed since we last saw him. He now has a goatee, rides a motorcycle, and wears a leather jacket everywhere he goes. He walked into the building, and went up the receptionist's desk.

The receptionist said, "good afternoon Mr. Cunningham, you're here to see Mr. Simon I presume?" Mr. Cunningham said, "yes I am. It is in regards to my late friends Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower." The receptionist said, "second door on the left", pointing out where Mr. Simon's office was.

Mr. Cunningham walked down to Mr. Simon's office. Mr. Simon said, "good afternoon Mr. Cunningham, I have been expecting to see you for a year. I understand you couldn't come last year because you were on a church mission."

Mr. Cunningham said, "yes, I was on a PLDS mission, and please, call me Ritchie. But I am not to be confused with the _Happy Days_ character Richie Cunningham. I'm more like Fonzie than I am Richie."

Mr. Simon introduced himself, "I am Garfunkel Simon, I am a respected lawyer. My family usually is respected and powerful, but last year my niece in South Park, Colorado, Jenny, how can I put this, well, she made in her pants during class and it kind of...soiled our family's reputation for a few weeks, pun not intended."

Ritchie said, "I see what you mean. So Mr. Simon, what exactly do you want to talk about regarding my late friends?" Mr. Simon said, "well, you were called here for the reading of the wills of Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower. You are the only person here for a reason."

Ritchie said, "I think I know why." Mr. Simon began to read out Ash's will. "I, Ash Ketchum, resident of Pallet Town, Kanto, Poketta, declare that this is my will. I leave all my possessions, and all my Pokemon, to my best male human friend Ritchie Cunningham. Mr. Cunningham is only to receive all this if I was to pass on before I turned 30." Mr. Simon said that Ash did indeed pass on before he turned 30, then continued to read the will.

All that was left to say in Ash's will was to have Ritchie and Mr. Simon's signatures in the appropriate places, but also that Ritchie would take over ownership of Ash's Pokemon after Team Rocket is disbanded. Misty's will was pretty much the same thing. However, Ritchie had no use for some of Misty's possessions, since they were items that were of no use or interest to any male.

Ritchie planned on giving some of those items to his first daughter, and some of them to whoever he marries. Ritchie said, "thank you for handing me all this stuff. I shall take care of this stuff, and all the Pokemon too." Mr. Simon said, "no, thank your friends. They were kind enough to give you all this. Thank _you_ Mr. Cunningham for your time."

Ritchie left the law office building, having gained some new possessions. A moving company was scheduled to come to Ash's house in 4 days, gathering all of Ash's possessions at his old house, and 2 days later, they would go to Cerulean City Gym to retrieve Misty's possessions. They would be transported to Ritchie's house in Frodomar City.

Ritchie was very thankful to have Ash and Misty as friends. He planned to honor them by naming his first-born son and daughter after them, which was a common practice in the last year. Ash and Misty may be gone, but they will never be forgotten.

_(Denver, airport, August 26, 2014)_

The Baxters, the US Government agents, and the Swablu arrived at the airport. One of the agents said, "we need to get to South Park, right now! We got to rent a car and head to South Park!" They all went to a car rental center, and rented a car for free because this was a matter of national security. The Baxters and agents arrived in South Park 45 minutes later.

One of the songs that was playing on the car radio on the way was _Lunatic Fringe_ by Red Rider. The song perfectly described the situation Pika Broflovski and the other talking Pokemon were in. The lyrics described a man looking for someone, which Team Rocket was doing in regards to the talking Pokemon.

In South Park, the agents drove to the mayor's office. One of them went inside and entered the mayor's workroom. "Mayor McDaniels, can you tell me the address of the Broflovski residence? One or more people there are in serious danger! We have to make sure they are safe."

Mayor McDaniels said, "oh alright, follow my car and I will lead you to the Broflovski residence." McDaniels and the agent went to their respective cars, and once McDaniels went on the road, the agents followed her to the Broflovski residence.

Everyone in the agents' car exited, and thanked Mayor McDaniels for her help. They went up to the front door, including the Swablu. Sheila answered the door, and said, "who are you guys?" One of the agents said, "we are agents for the United States Government. Some Pokemon that are in your house now are in grave danger."

Sheila said, "you mean my adopted son Pika and his talking Pokemon friends? They are in the kitchen having a snack." The agent said, "it is true, you did adopt a talking Pikachu and raise it as your own son, even treating him as if he were not a Pokemon at all, but rather human."

Sheila said, "my family has seen all kinds of talking creatures that are strange. Like in one instance, my son has a literal turd for a friend that comes out only at the holidays." The agent said, "you must be smoking some bad granola, ma'am. A talking piece of crap? Like anyone will believe that story!" Gerald came out and said, "Mr. Hankey is very real. He gives Christmas presents to kids who have a high-fiber diet."

The other agent said, "wow, this town is surely hopped up on goofballs!" The agents and the Baxters walked into the kitchen, and sure enough, Pika, Lydia, Adam and Emily were eating snacks. Pika noticed the Swablu was with the US Government agents. "US Government agents in my house? And two complete strangers too!" Pika said.

The agent said, "Pika Broflovski, I presume." Pika said, "yes, and these are my talking Pokemon friends. Lydia Dickinson, the Buneary, Adam Roberts, the Marrill, and Emily Jones, the Sandslash. They too have been adopted by American families, but we all spend most of our time traveling the world helping people in need. This is because we are running from Team Rocket. We never stay in any place for too long. Team Rocket wants us dead, because we know too much about what they have done over the years."

The Baxters introduced themselves to the four talking Pokemon. "My name is Rodger Baxter, and this is my daughter Blythe. She will be in high school soon." Pika said, "I have heard all about Blythe. She can understand what animals and Pokemon can say. But what are you two doing here in South Park?"

The other agent said, "we are here to protect you and your friends, and to find out info about Pokemon migrating to the United States." Lydia said, "well, Pokemon are indeed coming to the US. They have stowed away on ships coming from Poketta to the United States. Some have also swam here, and others have flown."

Sheila walked into the room and noticed that the Baxters were here. "Rodger? Is that really you?" she asked. "Who is this?" Rodger asked. "I'm Sheila Broflovski, I'm a friend of your ex-wife Liane Cartman. I have seen pictures of you, but I'd never thought I would see you in person." Sheila was excited to meet Liane's ex-husband.

Rodger said, "well I didn't come here by choice, Sheila. I was, um, forced to come here by my teenage daughter Blythe, and by the US Government." Sheila said, "Eric will be so delighted to learn that he has an older half-sister!" Blythe asked Sheila about this Eric. "Eric? Eric who?" Sheila said, "Eric Cartman. A few years after your mother divorced your father and moved here, she was impregnated by a Denver Broncos football player, and the baby would end up becoming Eric."

Blythe said, "I have a younger half-brother that I did not know about for 9 years? OMG! This is crazy!" Agent #1 said, "well, we and the talking Pokemon have to get going. Their safety is our #1 priority. My partner was just told that Pika and his friends plan on helping raid Team Rocket headquarters. But they need our help. And the help of the South Park 4th-graders too."

Agent #2 said to Sheila, "well we have a pretty large minivan outside. You, your husband and your other adopted son are free to come with us if you want. There is plenty of room." Sheila said, "oh boy an adventure! Gerald, go get Ike and follow me and the agents outside!"

Gerald said, "OK dear down in a second!" Gerald went in and grabbed Ike and a booster seat and followed Sheila, the agents, the Baxters, and the Swablu outside.

The agents drove everyone to a secret place...which will be revealed in the next chapter.

_(Atlanta, morning, August 28, 2014)_

The kids of South Park arrived in Atlanta, awaiting their next directions. The kids were greeted by an old African-American woman wearing a poncho. "Hello children of South Park, Colorado, we have been waiting for your arrival for a long time. Ben Matlock's house is located at this address: 1776 Sherman Avenue in the Bush Mountain neighborhood of Atlanta. Get going now, time is wasting!"

The kids left the airport and headed up Main Street. Meanwhile, the elderly woman said, "Madea is too scared to take on Team Rocket", revealing herself to be Madea, who is normally not hesitant to take out any threat.

Butters used the Stone Hammer on a group of three Team Rocket members greeting him at the Yale intersection. This time, he was using his Professor Chaos persona. Normally Professor Chaos is evil, but fights alongside the other South Park kids in order to save the world from Scott Tenorman and Team Rocket.

Tweek used the Gnome Pickaxe on a few Team Rocket members as well – his weapon choice is ironic, given that the Gnomes have been stealing something very intimate from him over the years. He apparently had a lot of coffee on the flight to Atlanta. He was killing Rockets like it was going out of style.

Throughout the United States and Canada, there were reports of non-redheads dying their hair red in order to be spared by Team Rocket, with varying degrees of success. Team Rocket would not stop until there was only redheads left on Earth, no matter how long it took.

At the Atlanta mayor's office, once again, the mayor was being held hostage by Team Rocket. Television crews were about to film an announcement to be broadcast live on all major network affiliates in Atlanta. This was typical of all major cities taken over by Team Rocket.

When the Team Rocket member was ready to go on the air, he sat at the mayor's desk and began to speak. "Atlanta, you are a fine city. Fine enough that Team Rocket now controls it. We have big plans for the city. The biggest of them is that all non-redheads are to be executed. This is on orders from our new boss, Scott Tenorman. Thank you for your time."

As with other major cities, the redheads in the Atlanta area were being held at the city's major sports venues. Turner Field, the Georgia Dome, and Philips Arena. All were swarming with redheads and guarded by Team Rocket.

What the redheads didn't understand was why they were being held in the sports venues in Atlanta, or why Team Rocket wanted all non-redheads dead. To the residents, they felt that killing people because of their hair color was absolutely insane. They had many friends among the non-redheads.

At Main Street and Norman Berry Drive, there were several Team Rocket tanks. Ash/Stan sent out Charizard and had him use Flamethrower on the tanks. They subsequently exploded, killing all Team Rocket members inside them.

Jenny Simon killed a few Rockets with the Sword of Endings, a name which was very fitting for the weapon, since it ended the lives of those Rockets. Believe it or not, she has moved past her reputation of being "Soft-Serve Simon", a nickname bestowed onto her after her accident a year before.

There were more tanks guarding the intersection with Langford Parkway. Misty/Wendy sent out Politoed, and had it use Hydro Pump on the tanks, which Pikachu/Kyle followed up with Thunder. Ash/Stan and Misty/Wendy high-fived each other after successfully taking out the tanks.

Tommy Turner used the Axe of the Underworld on a few Rockets who were smoking some joints. Where those Rockets got the marijuana, we have no idea. Tommy said, "drugs are bad" as he killed the Rockets.

Kevin Stoley threw a Dodgeball at several Rockets. This was no ordinary dodgeball. It has the power to crush organs on impacting the victim, killing them. This dodgeball was probably a product of the US military. How it got into South Park, no one knows.

Gregory, who we haven't seen since the _South Park_ movie, used the Canadian Halberd on several Rockets. He has experience in fighting from being part of La Resistance. His motto was, "though we die, La Resistance lives on". But Team Rocket was a bigger problem than a mere war between two countries.

Kenny went into an alley, and changed into his Mysterion persona. He said, "Mysterion wants to kill some Team Rocket members too." So, Mysterion cracked the necks of several Team Rocket members. He also killed some by sticking poison darts into their chests.

Mysterion had not played a major role in saving humanity since the Coon VS. Coon and Friends saga. It is also known that whenever he (or any other persona of Kenny) dies, he wakes up in a bed nearby, but no one remembers him dying. This irritated Kenny/Mysterion greatly.

Stan changed into his Toolshed persona and used a power drill to kill several Rockets by drilling deep into their foreheads. He also used a Noob Hammer to bash several Rockets' skulls in.

Finally, the kids arrived in the Bush Mountain neighborhood. There were even more Team Rocket members in this neighborhood because they were trying to prevent the kids from reaching Ben Matlock's house. So, the kids continued to kill Rockets as they made their way to the house.

Annie Nelson used the Holy Mossad Knife to slice open the stomachs of several Team Rocket members. She was not grossed out by the scores of body parts inside, having learned to tolerate these kinds of sights as she helped liberate the various cities from Team Rocket.

Cartman used the Longsword as a dart, going through several Rockets and making something of a kebob out of them. Josh Meyers commented on how the Rockets looked like a kebob, and began eating their flesh, just as Hannibal Lector did in his books and movies. The other kids were grossed out by Josh's cannibalism, but Josh said, "I'm inspired by Hannibal Lector, and so I must act like him. To do otherwise, well, is just going against character. I apologize if you do not like that I am eating dead people, but it is part of who I am."

Bebe used the Serrated Axe of Rending to chop off several Rockets' heads. She seemed to like decapitating people, apparently having seen a lot of horror movies in which people are often seen getting decapitated. This would frighten most people, but not Bebe. She actually cheered at the sight of people getting their heads cut off. But she kept this a secret from the other kids in her school, fearing that others would see her as weird for this. She hasn't even told her best friend Wendy. Then again, Wendy has been killing too in this journey, with help from Misty.

Heidi Turner, not related to Tommy Turner, used not any of the weapons used in the Stick of Truth journey, but rather a machine gun to kill a lot of Team Rocket members with great speed. Why she used a gun instead, we do not know. Maybe she comes from a gun rights advocate family. Gun control laws are a very touchy subject in the United States of America at the very least. Whatever the case was, she liked to use guns, even though she was only in the 4th grade.

Finally, the kids arrived at the address of Ben Matlock's house. They saw that it was boarded up, but this was merely a precautionary measure taken by the house's current tenant, Ben's daughter Charlene. She was now in her 50s, and moved into the house after her father died 2 years ago. Ben Matlock was a very respected lawyer, helping clear many people accused of murder of those charges, and getting those who actually did murder into prison, many of them for life.

Bebe borrowed the Axe of the Underworld so she could use it to get inside the house. Charlene was surprised to see that someone had broken into her house, but she was glad that it was not Team Rocket. Cartman said, "Ms. Matlock, we need to watch one of your home movies that you have converted into DVD format, it will help us liberate Atlanta from Team Rocket."

Charlene said, "oh, I have been told stories of your arrival here. You see, many in Atlanta have been praying for you to come for the past few days. Team Rocket's gone out of control here. But I need to know, which is the home movie that you need to watch in order to liberate the city from Team Rocket?"

Ash began to speak through Stan. "The home movie of your 9th birthday party in 1968." Misty then spoke through Wendy, "it has a secret message at the end. It will tell us the final key we need to save the city of Atlanta." Charlene said, "oh I think I have it on this shelf right here." Charlene got out the DVD conversion of the home movie, and played it on her DVD player.

It was a 10-minute long home movie, and was joined on the disc with several others that could be accessed from a menu. Indeed, after the home movie was done playing there was a secret message, with Madea speaking in it. It was filmed in 2004 it seemed. Madea began to speak. "I am Madea Simmons. This video was meant to be watched by the South Park 4th-graders on August 28, 2014. The key to liberating Atlanta from Team Rocket is located at the World of Coca-Cola. It is inside the store there."

Stan said, "we have no time to waste, let's go!" Charlene led the kids to a bus she bought 2 weeks before Team Rocket took over the city. From there, she took the kids to the World of Coca-Cola. The kids went inside the store, and looked around for the key to purging Team Rocket from Atlanta. Finally, they came across a display that showed an empty Coca-Cola bottle.

Stan began to read the inscription that was on the display. "This was the very first Coca-Cola bottle to be manufactured. Once the drink was finished, the bottle was returned to Coca-Cola headquarters upon request. Only the Chosen One can carry this bottle. He must go to the Coca-Cola Freestyle Machine, fill it up with Coca-Cola, then go to the top of CNN Center and drink the Coca-Cola, all in one gulp. Then he must belch, and Team Rocket will be done for in Atlanta."

Ash began to speak through Stan, "I will take this", and grabbed the bottle, going to the Freestyle Machine, and filling it with Coke. He and the other kids then went back to the bus. Misty began to speak through Wendy, "we must go to CNN Center. Ash needs to drink the Coke then burp at the top." Charlene said, "OK, I will take you to CNN Center."

Charlene drove the kids to CNN Center, which was not all that far away from the World of Coca-Cola. Ash said through Stan, "I must make this journey alone, wish me luck in getting to the top of CNN Center." Ash/Stan got off the bus, and went inside CNN Center. He went up several flights of stairs, then moved up some more floors using the elevator.

Finally reaching the top, Ash/Stan drank the Coke, all in one gulp as was told in the inscription. He/they let out a huge belch afterward. This belch activated several special radio waves that came from the various TV station transmitter towers in Atlanta. Only Team Rocket members could hear these waves, and when they did, their brains swelled up until their heads all exploded, killing every last Team Rocket member in the Atlanta metropolitan area.

Once all the Team Rocket members were dead, people throughout the Atlanta area emerged from whatever homes or buildings they were hiding in and saw all the bodies of the dead Team Rocket members. The people of Atlanta were jubilant, and celebrated all over the city. This was a day that the city of Atlanta would not ever soon forget.

Ash said through Stan, "we did it, the city of Atlanta has been liberated from Team Rocket. All is right in the cultural and commercial capital of the Southern United States." There was another inscription on the floor of the roof of the CNN Center. Ash/Stan began to read this inscription.

"The city of Atlanta has been liberated from Team Rocket. You must now go to the city of Cleveland, Ohio, as that is the latest city to be taken over by Team Rocket. The recording of Alan Freed's radio broadcast in which he coined the term _rock and roll_ for a emerging style of music has a secret message at the end."

Ash/Stan emerged from the CNN Center, and went back on the bus to a hotel near CNN Center. The next day, the city of Atlanta honored the kids of South Park and their spirit friends in a special ceremony. The mayor was very thankful for what the kids did, and hoped that Team Rocket and Scott Tenorman would be stopped once and for all.

Ash began to speak through Stan, "well, we have to get on a plane to Cleveland now. A certain radio broadcast from the 1950s is going to help is in getting Team Rocket out of Cleveland. Thank you for supporting us in our liberation of Atlanta."

The kids headed to the airport, from there they would catch a flight to Cleveland. Alan Freed created the term _rock and roll_ in a musical sense in the 1950s, ushering in a new era of popular music. This broadcast was now the first key in getting Team Rocket out of Cleveland.

There was no time to waste. Team Rocket had to be removed from Cleveland at all costs. Who knows what other cities they have taken over? All we know is that five cities have been liberated from Team Rocket, but the adventure was far from over. Soon, the kids of South Park would be going all over the world to stop Scott Tenorman and Team Rocket.

For there was no room for intolerance of any kind on this planet, especially based on hair color.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Well, the kids of South Park are on their way to Cleveland, which is the metro area in which I live. And of course, the talking Pokemon in the story are based on me and three of my real life friends from school that I sometimes hang out with.**


	7. Living In Sin with the Safety Pin

**Well, the kids of South Park are now in Cleveland, where they will interact with characters from both **_**Hot in Cleveland**_** and **_**The Drew Carey Show**_**. Alan Freed, unbeknownst to him, will help the kids liberate Cleveland from Team Rocket.**

**I have updated the previous chapters slightly to explicitly state which dates each scene took place on.**

**I do not own Pokemon, South Park, Littlest Pet Shop, Hot in Cleveland, Major League, or The Drew Carey Show.**

_(Lumiose City, morning, August 23, 2014)_

A blond, teenaged scientist was working on something big. This was months in the making, and he was almost done working on it. It was something that many scientists dreamed of inventing. Many scientists watched movies, TV shows, and read books about this invention. But not until now that someone had finally made it.

It all started in November 2013, when the scientist purchased a Hummer painted silver. Then he purchased the parts needed to build a flux capacitor. Then he purchased plutonium, parts needed to make time circuits, flying circuits, a fuel chamber, a fusion generator, rear louvers, a Roentgen meter, a Tachyon field generator, a vacuum tube and Whitewall Tire.

He worked months on end on converting the Hummer to his desired purpose. He was inspired in particular by Doctor Emmett Brown. He once used a DeLorean for the same purpose as this scientist's Hummer.

Finally, after 10 months of long and hard work, he was finished. He wanted to show his girlfriend what he had invented. To that end, he called her using his cellphone. "Hey, Serena! I'm finally finished with it! Come to my Gym and see it! Bonnie will be here to see it too!"

Serena said, "OK, I will head over now. See you in 10 minutes." Serena drove her car over from Vaniville Town to Lumiose City. She arrived at the Gym, and was greeted by Bonnie. Bonnie said "once upon a time I was falling in love, but now I'm only falling apart, there's nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart."

Serena said, "just take me to the garage please, I want to see what he invented." Bonnie and Serena walked over to the garage. Serena said, "OK, just what is it you want to show me, Clemont?"

Clemont said, "here it is, my grand masterpiece, no one thought it was possible, but I finally invented it! Behold!" He took the cover off the Hummer. Serena said, "a Hummer, how wonderful" in a sarcastic manner. Clemont said, "it is not just a Hummer, it's a time machine! Many scientists have been dreaming of building one for years, but I am the first to successfully do it! You see, I got the idea of turning a motor vehicle into a time machine from watching _Back to the Future_. But since no one has a DeLorean anymore, I used a Hummer."

Serena said, "a time machine? I don't believe it. Try it out and then maybe I will believe you." Serena hopped in the shotgun seat of the Hummer, Clemont set the time and date as August 28, 1963 in Washington DC. Clemont turned on the car, and literally put his pedal to the metal. He designed the time machine so it would work without having to actually drive on the road (although that could be done as well, with the simple push of a button). Clemont and Serena watched as the speed-o-meter went up. As soon as it hit 88 miles per hour, the car was sent through time.

Clemont said, "oh, there is one key thing that sets this time machine apart from those in fiction. The time machine and its users are on another plane of existence, so while we can see the people in the time period we travel to, they can't see us. That way it is impossible to alter history."

Serena said, "Ash and Misty would have loved this, I can't believe it's been a year already." Clemont and Serena walked around Washington, and found themselves at the Lincoln Memorial. There Martin Luther King Jr. was giving his famous _I Have a Dream_ speech.

Clemont said, "pretty neat huh Serena. This is surely my greatest invention ever. Nothing else I make will ever top it. Now how about we head home Serena? We'll have breakfast at IHOP like we always do on Saturdays."

Serena said, "that is fine with me, I'm hungry!" Clemont and Serena went back to the time machine, and headed back to their present time. As they said they would, they and Bonnie went to IHOP. It had become a ritual to go to IHOP for breakfast every Saturday. They started doing that not long after the deaths of Ash and Misty.

_(South Park, Colorado, August 26, 2014)_

The van that the agents drove arrived at IHOP, which was last seen in _South Park_ during the episode _Reverse Cowgirl_, in which the TSA had to oversee everyone going to the bathroom, and in that scene both Cartman and Butters really needed to go...so they cut in front of everyone else.

Gerald said, "IHOP? This is the secret place you told us about? I've been here many times." Agent #1 said, "ah, but you've never been inside the secret room." Agent #2 said, "follow us and we will show you the secret room." The Broflovskis, the talking Pokemon, the Baxters, and the Swablu all followed the agents into the "Employees Only" room at the IHOP.

Agent #1 said, "follow us inside the door labeled _Top Secret_." Sure enough, they did, and inside was a staircase. This wasn't the staircase that led to the restaurant's basement...but rather, to something below it that only the US Government knew about. This was a war room of sorts, where the US Government planned attacks on enemies.

Agent #2 said, "we have been working on a plan to infiltrate Team Rocket headquarters in case the South Park 4th-graders failed in their mission. The thing is, no one knows where Team Rocket headquarters is." Pika chimed in, "I do."

Agent #1 said, "Pika, you know where Team Rocket Headquarters is?" Pika said, "yes. Remember I was the result of Team Rocket experiments. After facilities in Celadon City, Mahogany Town, and Cinnibar Island were ambushed, Team Rocket built a new facility to the south of Vermilion City. They carefully disguised it as a chocolate chip factory.

Team Rocket captured all kinds of Pokemon. Some they stole from other trainers. Those were to be traded on the black market. Others were wild Pokemon. These Pokemon had increasingly dangerous experiments performed on them. I was one of those Pokemon.

For many years, their leader was Giovanni. Some time ago, it was revealed that he was a vampire. He was killed in a fight with Ash Ketchum.

Now, Scott Tenorman is the leader of Team Rocket. He has completely changed the organization's direction. He is using Team Rocket to eliminate anyone who does not have red hair. In other words, he wants Earth to be "gingers only". To this end, he ordered the execution of all Team Rocket members who were not redheaded. They didn't kill them all. A great amount of them were able to escape to Eastern Europe.

To replace the former members, Tenorman recruited all redheads who previously worked for other criminal organizations in Poketta. The end result was very similar to the Nazi Party in Germany during the 1930s and 1940s. Whereas the Nazis were limited in trying to conquer parts of Europe, technology has advanced so that Team Rocket can more easily take over the whole world.

So, here we are now, trying to take out Team Rocket at its core. There is an item that can be used to kill all Team Rocket members in the world, but it must be used in Scott Tenorman's office. And the kids of South Park cannot get there alone. Me and my friends have to help them."

Blythe said, "well, this is really crazy. I hope something gets done soon." Over the next 45 minutes, everyone discussed what they would do. They agreed that they would all hide out in Vermillion City until the kids of South Park were there. From there, the talking Pokemon would assist the kids in taking down Scott Tenorman.

After that, everyone went back up to IHOP and decided to eat there. As the party went to their tables, they ran into Liane Cartman. She said, "uh, Rodger, is that you?" Rodger said, "Liane...didn't expect to see you here." Blythe said, "mom...I can't believe it, after all these years I finally see you again."

Liane said, "I don't get it Rodger, why are you and Blythe here in South Park?" Rodger said, "we are here on US Government business. It is related to stopping Team Rocket from taking over the world." Liane said, "well my son Eric and his friends are helping out in that regard too. This is a really big deal here."

Rodger said, "well we better get to our tables now, we're really hungry." The agents and their party sat at several tables and had some breakfast.

_(Cleveland, morning, August 29, 2014)_

The kids arrived at the Cleveland airport, ready for another adventure. Greeting them was an elderly woman wearing a hoodie and sunglasses. She was very eager to meet the kids, knowing they were Cleveland's last hope at survival. "Well, hello there, and welcome to Cleveland", she said, "Team Rocket has made life Hell for people who do not have red hair. We need you to stop them. The WJW Radio archives are located in the top floor of the Winfred-Louder building. That is where you will find the tape containing Alan Freed's first use of the term _rock and roll_. Good luck."

The kids left the airport, and headed down Brookpark Road. Meanwhile, the elderly woman approached her three friends. "It's happening all over again", she said. "What do you mean, Elka?" her English-American friend asked. Elka said, "Joy, remember that I told you that I escaped from the Nazis? Well, a new organization has sprung up that is similar to the Nazis. The key difference is that they kill people who do not have red hair. People that do have red hair are called gingers."

Joy said, "wow, this is really intense. Why would a group of people want to kill others who do not share the same hair color as them?" Another woman chimed in, "this organization is apparently led by a teenager from Colorado named Scott Tenorman. He tried this once before, but a bunch of celebrities got in the way." Elka said, "Victoria, what do you mean by that?"

Victoria said, "the gingers and the celebrities fought for the right to use Muhammad's goo. Apparently this goo prevents those who have it from being ridiculed. A black box that says _CENSORED_ is placed over whoever has the goo. It was demonstrated on one of the celebrities who was called a _fudge packer_ earlier in the episode."

Another woman was skeptical, "a goo that prevents you from being ridiculed? Likely story. Next you're gonna say that we are living in a false reality and that there are people who claim to see the world for what it actually is – crap."

Victoria said, "Melanie, this is real. If we can get that goo, we can be immune to ridicule too. We just need to find where Muhammad is, and then build a goo-transfer machine, and before you know it we can be _CENSORED_ ourselves. We were ridiculed very much in our last years in LA. Now is our chance to get the respect we deserve." Melanie said, "well, I'll take your word for it. I guess we should go find the Super Best Friends."

The kids of South Park marched down Brookpark Road, killing any Team Rocket members they came across. No Rocket was spared. The kids engaged in various ways to kill Rockets. They had all kinds of weapons in tow that they acquired in the quest for the Stick of Truth.

But Stan, Wendy, and Kyle had special weapons. They were sharing their respective bodies with the spirits of Ash, Misty and Pikachu. Stan and Wendy, under the control of Ash and Misty, use the Pokemon that belonged to them in life. In the case of Ash's Pikachu, he has help from Kyle in order to use his attacks.

Scott Malkinson has a lisp and is diabetic, but that hasn't stopped him from joining the adventure. He sliced the heads off of several Rockets with the Warrior's Scimitar. He proceeded to kick one of the heads around like a soccer ball. Scott apparently was a big fan of soccer back at home.

Kenny, who thinks he is a princess, used his Fairy Princess Bow on several Rockets from a distance. He took the whole princess thing very seriously, anyone who said he was not a princess would either be killed or seriously lectured. He liked being a princess. He even has been considering a sex change operation to become a full-fledged girl, much like Mr. Garrison once did.

Meanwhile, in the Cleveland mayor's office, much like other cities before it, the mayor was being held hostage by Team Rocket members. News crews from all the major television stations in Cleveland were about to film an announcement about the new rule over the city. This was a grim day for Cleveland indeed. But the kids of South Park would save them.

The Team Rocket member placed in charge of Cleveland sat at the mayor's desk. He got out a sheet of paper that had the words he was to say in front of all the TV cameras. The cameramen said, "3, 2, 1" and the mayor's office appeared on all TV screens in the Cleveland area that were tuned in to any one of the major television stations in the city. The Rocket began to make his announcement, confident that everyone would listen.

"Cleveland. A city by many names. The Rock and Roll City. The Forest City. C-Town. And now, Rocket Town. You heard right, Team Rocket runs this city now. And if you are not a redhead, also known as a ginger, then you will not live to see our fine organization, led by the great Scott Tenorman, take over the world. If you are one, you are currently being held at one of Cleveland's major sports venues.

While we have lost control of some cities in America and Canada in the past few days, we remain confident that our rule will not end anytime soon. We are just too powerful to be defeated. So you might as well accept Scott Tenorman as your new emperor. This is Rocket Grunt 484, signing off. Hail Scott Tenorman!"

The kids of South Park, Colorado were not about to let that happen. Together, they have accomplished many things before – like putting a stop to the American-Canadian War and keeping the Stick of Truth from falling into the wrong hands. This was the biggest adventure they had partaken in during their entire lives.

Normally, Cartman liked Nazis. But this organization was a Nazi Party of a different breed. Since he hates gingers very much, he is taking part in the fight to keep Team Rocket from taking over the world. Ironically, he himself has the ginger gene because his father was Scott Tenorman's own father, Jack Tenorman, making Cartman and Scott half-brothers. The fact that Cartman killed his father and fed him to his half-brother did not upset him nearly as much as the fact that he was half-ginger.

At Brookpark and West 150th Street, there was a fleet of Team Rocket tanks. Misty/Wendy sent out Gyrardos to soak the tanks with Hydro Pump, then Ash/Stan had Pikachu/Kyle use Thunderbolt of the tanks to make them explode. This technique has been used most other times the kids ran into Team Rocket tanks.

Bebe used the Flamberge Rapier to "write out" capital B's on several Rockets, imitating a similar technique used by Zorro who slashed the letter Z onto people he killed with his sword. Cartman noticed this, "wow Bebe, you're taking a page from Zorro. That's really kewl". Bebe said, "I do whatever I can show these Rockets that I mean business."

The kids continued marching down Brookpark Road. They continued to kill Rockets as they made their way down the street. Cartman drove the Axe of the Underworld into several Rockets' chests upon reaching the Tideman Road intersection. They needed to get to the Winfred-Louder building on 1228 Euclid Avenue.

Finally, the kids reached Pearl Road. They headed northeast as it would take them closer to Downtown Cleveland. The kids continued killing Rockets as they progressed up Pearl Road. Butters killed several Rockets with the Broken Bottle. It comes in handy when you want something simple to kill people. Time was limited, and the kids needed to get to Winfred-Louder as soon as possible.

At the intersection with State Road, there were several rows of Rockets marching in the opposite direction of the kids. Cartman used his Magic Wand to kill them all. He took great amusement in killing gingers; despite having the gene, he doesn't consider himself a true ginger because he takes more after his mother. How Cartman will react to the news that he has an older half-sister remains to be seen. For all we know, Liane could have had more children before even having Blythe, giving how Liane likes to have relations with every man she sees.

As they moved up Pearl Road, the kids passed the eastern entrance to the Cleveland Metroparks Zoo. The kids liked to go to zoos, but taking out Team Rocket was more important at the moment. After the intersection with Interstate 71, Pearl Road turned into West 25th Street.

Of course, the current Winfred-Louder was founded in 2004 after Drew took over the online store that had taken its place. The old Winfred-Louder went bankrupt in 2002, but the new company later acquired the old one's assets and claims the old company's history as part of its own.

The kids passed the MetroHealth Medical Center as they moved up West 25th. It was the namesake for the interchange complex nearby, the MetroHealth Curve. Pip (who I forgot to mention was revived by Dr. Mephesto before this story) shot at several Rockets with the Alien Ray Gun. He relished being part of an adventure that would end up saving the world.

At the intersection of West 25th and Interstate 90, there was another fleet of Team Rocket tanks. This time around, Ash/Stan sent out Charizard to use Flamethrower on the tanks. After they all exploded, the kids continued their march up West 25th Street. Soon they found themselves in Ohio City.

The kids stopped at the Great Lakes Brewing Company's Brewpub to eat lunch and have some drinks – non-alcoholic of course. There was a kids' menu from which they could order. The Brewpub did not charge the kids any money, because they knew they were the last hope that Cleveland had at being saved from Team Rocket rule.

After eating lunch, the kids set back out towards the Winfred-Louder building. They continued up West 25th Street until they reached Detroit Avenue. From there, they turned east towards Downtown Cleveland. They would be in Downtown Cleveland once they crossed the bridge over the Cuyahoga River. But the bridge was swarming with Team Rocket Jeeps and helicopters. Cartman used his Magic Wand once again on this fleet, destroying the vehicles and killing the Rockets.

Once they reached Huron Road, the kids were now in Downtown Cleveland. Team Rocket's forces were larger in numbers the closer the kids got to the Winfred-Louder building. At Public Square, there were hordes of Rockets, just waiting to be killed. The kids all put on Gas Masks and threw Poison Grenades at the Rockets, watching as the Rockets all succumbed to the poison the Grenades gave off.

Euclid Avenue split off from Public Square to the southeast, the kids headed down Euclid Avenue towards the Winfred-Louder building, killing more Rockets as they headed down the street. Finally, they arrived at the Winfred-Louder building, which looked the same as it did when _The Drew Carey Show_ went off the air 10 years before.

The doors to the inside were chain-locked, but this did not pose a problem as Ash/Stan sent out Charizard to melt them using Flamethrower. Once the chain lock was gone, the kids marched inside, and were greeted by several employees of the store. "Well, what do we have here? Some kids taking role-playing to the extreme?" Drew Carey asked.

Stan said, "no, we are here to liberate your city from Team Rocket", at which point Ash took over, "we have reason to believe the WJW radio archives are on the top floor of the building. The broadcast of the Alan Freed Show on which he coined the term _rock and roll_ is part of the archives, and we need to play it on like a tape machine to hear the secret message at the end."

Oswald said, "well, I'm very skeptical on whether there is a secret message in that tape, but I'm willing to try anything at this point. Here kids, get in the elevators and we will take you to the top floor of the building." The kids went inside the elevators and got to the top floor. Drew and Oswald led the kids to the WJW broadcasts section of the station archives. All the broadcasts were converted to tape format, and there was a tape machine on which anyone could listen to one of the tapes. How this all ended up in Winfred-Louder's possession is unknown as of this moment.

They looked for the tape containing the first usage of "rock and roll" in a musical sense. After they found it, they placed it in the tape machine, and listened to Alan Freed's show in which he invented the term "rock and roll" for an emerging style of music. It was a really old show from over 60 years ago.

This piece of American history was very interesting to say the least. Indeed, after the end of the show, there was a secret message. It began with the version of "Wild Thing" by X playing, then a man's voice saying over the guitar solo, "hello, I am Rick 'Wild Thing' Vaughn, former pitcher for the Cleveland Indians. This message was meant to be played by the 4th-graders of South Park, Colorado on August 29, 2014.

By that date, Team Rocket will have taken over this fine city. The key to the elimination of Team Rocket from Cleveland is in the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. I can only say that it has something to do with the song _Purple Haze_. Hurry up kids of South Park, time is running out on Cleveland. You have to save us, or we will all die if we are not redheads."

Oswald said, "well, I can take you kids to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Follow me and Drew to my bus and we will get you there quickly." Everyone went back inside the elevators, and back down to the ground floor. From there, Oswald and Drew led the kids to the parking lot where a bus was parked.

Everyone boarded the bus and Oswald drove them to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. While on the bus, Stan and Kyle talked. "What do you think Rick Vaughn meant by the song _Purple Haze_?" Kyle asked. Stan said, "hm, let me think". Stan thought about it, and finally came to a conclusion. "Oh, now I got it! The key to liberating Cleveland from Team Rocket is in the Jimi Hendrix display."

As soon as the bus arrived at the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, the kids disembarked from the bus and went inside the museum. Stan spoke to one of the employees, "excuse me, can you take us to the Jimi Hendrix Collection? The key to saving Cleveland from Team Rocket is in it."

The employee said, "oh you're the kids who have been seeing killing Team Rocket members. Follow me, I know where the exhibit is". The kids followed the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame employee to the Jimi Hendrix Collection. There were several guitars.

Finally, Stan found a guitar with a plaque below it. The plaque said, "this is the guitar Jimi Hendrix used in the recording of the song _Purple Haze._ This is the key to killing all Team Rocket members in Cleveland. Only the Chosen One can hold it. He must play the guitar part of the song _Voodoo Child_ in its entirety, but he must do so on the pitcher's mound at Progressive Field. The other equipment to set up the guitar is located in the Indians' bullpen."

Stan said, "I do not know how to play _Voodoo Child_". Ash took over and said, "I do, I learned it after turning 15. I can do it." The employee opened the case and Ash/Stan took the guitar. The kids exited the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, and got back on the bus. Misty said through Wendy, "we have to go to Progressive Field."

Oswald said, "no problem," and drove the kids to Progressive Field. Once they were there, Ash said through Stan, "I must make this journey alone, wish me luck" and got off the bus, guitar in hand. He went inside Progressive Field, and made his way to the Indians' bullpen. There were several technicians inside, guarding the equipment needed to play _Voodoo Child_ on the mound.

One of the technicians said, "oh you must be the kid who is here to wow us with a Jimi Hendrix song. We will set up the stage for you." The technicians brought out the equipment and helped set up the stage for Ash/Stan to play _Voodoo Child_ in its entirety. The last thing to finish the set up was for Ash/Stan to hook up the guitar to power it.

Once everything was ready, Ash/Stan began playing the guitar part of _Voodoo Child_ in its entirety. The technicians watched them play, and they thought Ash/Stan was pretty good. After about 5 minutes, the final note was played and a beam shot out the guitar, heading towards the WEWS-TV transmitter in Parma.

The transmitter emitted radio waves that only Team Rocket members could hear. As in the other cities, their brains swelled up to the point where their heads exploded, killing them all. After seeing all the Team Rocket members get killed, people in Cleveland began to emerge from buildings they were hiding in. They saw the dead bodies of the Rockets, and began celebrating as their city had been liberated.

The back of the guitar contained an inscription. Ash/Stan read the inscription. "Cleveland has been liberated from Team Rocket. The next city you must go to is Philadelphia. The house in which Rocky Balboa lives in contains the first key to liberating the city from Team Rocket. It is the television broadcast of his final fight, which has a secret message at the end."

The next morning, the city of Cleveland held a ceremony to honor the kids and their heroic deed. The mayor of Cleveland said, "3 days ago, our great city was taken over by Team Rocket. Yesterday, these 4th-grade students from Colorado, along with three friends from the other side, killed all Team Rocket members in the city. Without them, anyone without red hair would surely be dead."

Misty began to speak through Wendy. "Well, it was nice coming to this fine city, but we have to go now. Philadelphia is in trouble, and only Rocky Balboa can help us liberate that city from Team Rocket. Thank you for your support, we must leave immediately."

The kids headed back to the Cleveland airport. From there, they would catch a flight to Philadelphia. Normally known as the City of Brotherly Love, there was not any love going around right now in Philadelphia. Team Rocket was killing anyone who was not a ginger. Scott Tenorman must be stopped at all costs.

_(Marsh residence, South Park, early afternoon, August 29, 2014)_

Randy Marsh was watching _Terrance and Phillip_ on TV. Unlike most other adults living in South Park, he actually enjoys the show, which is evident in the episodes _Death_ and _Clubhouses_. During a commercial break, his daughter, Shelly, came into the living room and began talking to Randy.

"Dad, it has sure been quiet around here since that turd of a brother has been gone." Randy then said, "well Shelly, Stan is on an important mission to save the world. Before you know it, Stan will be home, and you will get to pick on him again." Shelly then said, "you know, I should do something to pass time. You know how you wrote a Broadway musical a few years back? I think I will go write one myself."

Shelly went up to her room, and began work on her own musical. Six hours later, she was finished. She brought the final draft downstairs to show her father. "Here dad, this is the musical I wrote. It is called _El_ _Choque Cultural Sur La Glace: The Ultimate Fish out of Water Story_. The title combines the Spanish and French phrases for _culture shock_ and _on ice_. It is about a group of French-Canadian fans of the Montreal Canadiens NHL team going to Miami to see them play the Florida Panthers, and the ensuing culture shock."

Randy said, "I will check this out." He read the musical, and 3 hours later, he returned to Shelly to tell her what he thought of it. "Shelly, this contains a lot of stereotypes about Francophones and Hispanophones. This sounds like something Eric Cartman would write." Shelly said, "oh I know all about Cartman being racist. I decided to be just as bad as him." Randy said, "well Shelly, you did a good job. I will help you get the musical on Broadway."

TO BE CONTINUED

**Well, this is my longest chapter yet. In the next chapter I will include movie characters for the first time.**


End file.
